The Woman I Call My Wife
by axel720
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome are finally married, and our hanyou couldn't be happier. A collection of fluffy oneshots exploring the trials and tribulations of married life.
1. Anniversary

Here's my first InuYasha fic, and first one-shot. I hope you find it as entertaining as it's meant to be.  
Enjoy.

Disclaimer: The fic belongs to me. The characters don't. We all know who they belong to, and how very rich and successful they have made her.  
seethes

_For 'Tina,  
The Littlest Hentai and my fluffy friend._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It started last week. She won't let me touch her. Not even a little brush against her ass. Nothing. She's making me feel like Miroku, And it's getting on my nerves.

_I lean over her, spooning her body from behind in our bed and breathe hot air into her ear. I press my already hard dick into the small of her back, that sweet little curve that makes her ass look like heaven, and I grunt lightly, take an earlobe softly between my lips and push myself against her again. She moves away._

_The smell of micro-waved dinner is disguised by the mint toothpaste on my breath as I pant over the side of her cheek; my canine instincts get the better of me and make my mouth water. The warmth of her body lingers against my skin, her sweet warmth, her comforting warmth, and I need it back. The scent of her freshly washed hair and moisturized skin surrounds me and made me feel revitalized. Just like it always does._

_I wrap my arm around her slim waist and pull her flush against me, her hair still damp from her shower after work. It's Friday, damnit, and we haven't had any time to ourselves all week. I sneak my arm up under her short nightgown and caressed the silky skin of her stomach, grazing it lightly with my claws the way she likes it. Her skin is warm and hydrated; the smoothest texture. I dip my finger into her navel and move it in slow circles; I love the feel of it, the inlet of interesting softness that makes her stomach look so sexy. My lips move from her ear to her neck, lathering it with wet kisses and light nips. She tastes incredible tonight. Like butter and coconut. Must be that new moisturizer. She moves away. _

_I almost growl, bare my fangs, they glint in the sliver of moonlight that filters into our bedroom, "Kagome," Her name._

_My hand reverses its upward trek under her nightgown and slides downwards and into her cotton panties. I feel only warmth. The wiry curliness of the hair there cushions my hand and I rest my palm against her. I hear her gasp and breathe heavily in the silence of the room as I part her folds with two fingers, probing her moist opening with a third. Shivers run up my spine at her velvety texture, the ripples and ridges along her walls and the silky soft muscles. I look at her face, her profile only clear from my place behind her. The pained expression in her features makes me withdraw the digit, and I give her clit a brief rub before I pull my hand away._

"_Kagome?" Her name._

_It so easily comes from my lips, it tastes so sweet. It so easily betrays any emotions welling inside. With her name, I can say everything and anything, all at once. Whether I like it or not._

_She nuzzles her head further into her pillow, "I'm sorry, Inu, I had a long day at work."_

_Wha--!?_

_I move away from her slowly, my golden eyes reflecting confusion as I watch her half-sleeping form. Rejection burns through me. It leaves my insides restless; I settle myself behind her again and lightly draped an arm around her, concern marring my features even as I fall into sleep. _

Husband and wife for five years. Boyfriend and girlfriend for two before that; and head over heels in love for a grand total of eleven years. But hey, it's not like anyone's counting. Up until now, Kagome and I had the perfect relationship. Every single day was filled with passion and spark, smiles and laughter, kisses and moans. But recently... my dark brows furrow and my lips form an uncertain line. My eyes melt and I can feel the insecurity creeping into me, consuming me. I can't escape it.

Are you sick of me, Kagome?

I push down the thought as soon as it surfaces it ugly head. But still, it lingers. She's been denying me all week. Every time I make an advance, she pulls away. I know it's not her period, that bitch was last week, and I know she ain't pregnant; again, that bitch was _last_ week. Something is definitely wrong. I need to get to the bottom of things.

I fling the sheets off my body, let the warm morning sun reach my skin and will my limbs to wake up and prepare for the day. My head feels groggy; my eyes stick together each time I blink. I just lie there for a moment, stare at the ceiling while I trouble over my wife; she's long since left for her Saturday morning appointment at the gym. I roll over at the sudden urge to bury my face into her pillow; try to make something of her scent that can clue me in on what she's thinking. I fast realize my mistake when my persistent erection presses painfully against the bed and forces me to lie on my back again. I roll my sleep-filled eyes and look down at the thing, standing tall and proud out of his nest of silver curls. Cocky bastard.

Keh.

I definitely need to get to the bottom of things.

I pocket my wallet when the sales assistant finishes scanning my platinum and printing the dockets off. The leather square slides easily into the back of my jeans, not sticking out too much or stretching the dark denim.

The clean shaven man bags the velvet case, "Thank you, sir, I hope she likes it." He throws a wink at me and gives a short bow, to which I nod and make my way out of the high-class jeweler, swelling with pride at my extravagant purchase. A tiny bell jingles above the door as I open it and step out onto the street. I straighten the collar of my coat, use it to block out the chill of the autumn wind. It throws my loosely bound hair into a silver frenzy. Dried leaves tumble past me in a red-brown flurry and blow down the long street of the city's biggest mall. I look down at the navy blue gift bag, and can't help but smirk and tighten my grip on the handle.

I'm definitely getting laid tonight.

I walk at a brisk pace down the busy shopping street, pass boutiques and coffee shops alike. I love the smell of roasting coffee beans. It reminds me of Kagome in the morning, when she's wearing just a little nighty or my shirt and making herself a mug in the kitchen. She looks so right in my shirts. No, they don't fit her, but the way the oversized things drape over her shoulders, make her look so small and fragile. I just...feel important. I feel like she needs protecting and I'm always there to protect her. She always makes me feel important. I try my best to return the favor. Why?

Because I love her. I love my wife with everything I've got.

I was too shit scared to say it before, now I can't seem to say it enough.

I love you, Kagome. I _love_ you.

I **love** you.

I'm looking forward to tonight, where I plan to set everything right and find out what the hell is going on in Kagome's complicated head. I have to know. I _demand_ to know. If she isn't happy with something...if she isn't satisfied...I'm not doing my job as her husband, her mate. She should be happy, and I need to make damn sure that happens.

I've got all day to prepare, and decided to start by picking up the diamond necklace I had reserved for weeks in advance just for this occasion. I'll buy some candles next. Our 5th anniversary. This day marks the day Kagome became mine, by law _and_ by life. This day marks the anniversary of the happiest moment in my very existence; or something like that.

"_I do."_

_It sounds so good._

_If I hear that and nothing else 'till the day I die, I'll die happy._

_The sound of Kagome becoming my wife._

_The crowd 'oo' and 'ahh' as we share a chaste kiss on the altar, beaming, Kagome's gloved hands wrap around my neck possessively, like they damn well should. I'm her husband now, I'm hers. We pull away and smile at each other, eyes sparkling with endless mirth and all that. I lean in to kiss her on the cheek, I love the soft feel of it against my lips, and I taste the very thin layer of makeup she's wearing. I whisper in her ear._

"_Mine."_

_I pull back again and stare into her eyes, I get lost in the blue. Blue-gray that draws me in so completely, I forget my way out. We completely forget our friends and family in the audience. A light blush dusts Kagome's cheeks, her skin contrasts gracefully with the pure white of her simple wedding gown. Fucking beautiful. _

_My hands drop to her waist, stroke the expensive material with my thumbs. We stay there, caught in each other, floating on some world of cliché's where everyone around us disappears and it's just the two of us, all we'll ever need. The fat priest clears his throat and we snap out of our little fluffy world, blushing like teenagers at the penetrating stares and knowing smiles that are coming from the audience._

_The priest speaks, lifts up his hands in a grand gesture, I notice his loose sleeves roll down and reveal the blubber hanging off his upper arms, but nothing can put me off today, "I give you Mr. and Mrs. Takano InuYasha,"_

_Mr. and Mrs. Takano InuYasha. I've been waiting to hear that for ages._

_And damn does it sound good._

_The crowd erupts and cheers, little flower girls throw confetti all over the place, and people swamp us all of a sudden for hugs and handshakes of congratulations as we make our way down the aisle, together. Similarly, the reception erupts when the bridal party makes its way into the hall, while Shippo and Rin throw some more confetti at us. It keeps getting stuck in my hair._

_Little ball breakers._

_The party goes by in a blur, or is too much of the usual wedding party to be worth describing elaborately here. I just want to skip to the good stuff._

_The good stuff begins as soon as I have Kagome squirming and giggling beneath me, sandwiched between my body and the king sized bed in our hotel suite. Her blush comes back in full force when my laughter dies down and my hands halt their tickle attack on her midsection. My eyes darken almost immediately; they become a dangerous mix of fire and gold. Heat erupts between us like the volcano in my abdomen, and suddenly every touch of her skin feels like a burn. A different kind of burn though. Not the kind you pull away from in instant reflex._

_The kind that stirs monsters deep inside you; ransacks your rational thinking and makes you want to bury yourself deep inside your wife. I'm not wrong; it has to be that kind of burn._

_Because that's __**all**__ I want to do._

_Kagome can feel it too. I can see it in her eyes, the way her body squirms restlessly against me, the desperate, needy movements of her hands. She inclines her head toward mine and breathes over my lips, the hot moisture condenses and makes my lips feel wet; "Mr. Takano," She says. She's trying to be playful, act as if she has control, but I know she doesn't. Kagome is hanging on by a thread. Why else would she be clutching my tux, moving her hips in sexy unconscious circles against mine?_

_My wife._

_Suddenly the heat of my weight on top of her becomes too much. She squirms. I can't help myself. It feels too good and she's too damn innocent to know what she's doing to me._

_I smash my lips onto hers with a hard groan, pin her head to the plush pillow. Impatience seizes me, claims me, and I grind our pelvises together, the bulge in my pants already pulsing and desperate. It's throbbing, calling out to me and demanding attention, demanding release. _

I had been thinking of my soon-to-be wife in that exact position all damn day, and the reception was just a pain. An absolute pain. I had to watch her dance around in her well fitted, enhance-every-god-damned-sexy-feature dress and shake hands and talk with family and friends, all while I seethed at my seat at our table, trying to contain my unruly hard-on as guests continuously congratulated me. Ball breakers. Anyway,

Back to the good stuff, I skipped that part for a reason.

Where was I?

Oh...

Yesss...

_Her hands spread across my pectorals, smoothing around my shoulders beneath the material. I plop gracefully – or as gracefully as a plop can get - down to her side and let her have her fill, propping myself up on an elbow and holding her close with my free arm around her waist. _

_Kagome is immediately on top of me with a giggle and she straddles me, the feel of her thighs around me ultimately arousing. She unbuttons and removes my shirt, then makes quick work of my belt and dress pants; they fall to the floor with a clunk. Her fingers graze my nipples, yes, nipples, and I hiss, buck my hips up against her. She whimpers, moans, and clenches her eyes shut, her hands taking hold of my upper arms to ground her to reality, slow things down, collect some control. This is our wedding night; she would die before we rush it. She lies down onto me, her body covering the length of my half-naked form. She pants against the bare skin of my chest, puffs of hot air stirring the fine hairs around my nipple. _

_Yeah, I said nipple. Thrice in one paragraph._

_Hot air caresses the top of her head as I speak; "Kagome," I smooth my large hands down her back and take a firm grip of her generous ass through her wedding dress. It's so firm and round to touch. _

_We both gasp at the way it makes our sexes grind together, the delicious friction it causes when I press her down onto me. I swallow hard and try to form a sentence, but only manage syllables between deep breaths, "I...need...y--" I try to tell her how much I want her; how much I need her; how badly my entire body is aching for her._

_It __**aches**_

_Her hands fly up to my shoulders again and clutch tightly. She uses the grip as leverage and starts moving up and down against me, makes the warmth between us heat even more, and the fiery place between her legs meet my length, the part of me she needs the most._

_Kill me if I don't give it to her._

_Overall, the motion effectively renders my brain useless and my thought process to zero, and whatever romantic endearment I had in mind flies quickly past the translucent cream curtains and out the window. Damn. It was good, too. _

_My eyes clench shut as her efforts double, grinding us together, and I renew my grip on her posterior, I squeeze and push her down as much as I can. The sensation..._

_Orgasmic._

_She lets go of my shoulders and I bite back a whimper at her reluctant expression. She pants against my chest; "Inu...Yasha," My name. I'd die hearing her say that, too. I can't help my hands fly from her butt to the clips on the back of her gown, impatience owning me once again. I flick them apart, two by two, and she tries to speak, "Inu...wait," wait? _

_Wait!?_

_I push down the impatience. Force my desire into a secondary need. Kagome comes first, and Kagome doesn't want to rush things. She wants this special night to be exactly that. But now that I finally have my beloved miko in my arms, and __**not anyone else's**_

_A large hand snakes up and I grip the base of her head, yanking her down and kissing her. Hard. Red lipstick smudges around and leaves a mark on the both of us, big, pink smears that cover our lips and make me look like a girl. I shift my length against her thigh in silent reassurance. _

_Kagome pulls away and sits up on top of me, her thighs clenching around me and solely pull her body up in an erotic show of strength. She runs her hands through her hair while I lie back, useless, with my hands on her hips, and I watch her shake the silky mass of locks loose. Raw lust blurs my vision when her eyes meet mine, spearing me with that damn blue-gray colour. I inwardly groan at the picture she makes. Her hair spilt over her shoulders, her skin tinted pink and tasty, and her wedding dress scrunched up around her waist as she straddles me with practiced ease. My brows furrow together at the effort it takes to keep myself in check. And what an effort it takes._

_My hands itch to throw her down and manhandle her, pull at her hair and spread her legs wide; tear off that dress and see how far down the blush goes. They itch. They ache._

_Everything aches._

_Her eyes catch mine. The colour, the feelings inside them. I can see her soul. It thrills me, fills me with fantastic tremors, and pulls me in again. I'm lost. I absently notice the way she leans down towards me, licks my jaw line, and plays with my ears. She carefully strips before me, removing the wedding dress like it's the most fragile thing in the world. I'm still useless, lost in her eyes, her warmth, as she pulls my briefs off me and giggles as my erection springs out eagerly toward her. She shuffles down and I feel her breath fanning around my thighs, my head falls back and I close my eyes to concentrate on the sensation. Her hot, hot tongue flicks out and drags a long, wet lick from the base of my cock to the tip. The sensation..._

_**Fuck**_

Ah, shit.

How long has the candle lady been watching me? Ah, _shit_.

Huge boner.

My eyes dart nervously away from the middle-aged woman's disgusted stare to the crushed candle in my hand. Apparently, I found the wax was very arousing and decided to mush it in my fist while I was re-living my wedding night. The lady scoffs and the heavy golden chains around her neck jingle as she whips around and stomps towards the counter. I pull my coat closed to cover myself as much as I can, regretting my choice of tight denim jeans. _Tight..._

The smell of a thousand candles assaults my nose and I sneeze a little in an effort to get used to it. I try to single out the smells; find the individual candles that bear the nicest scent for Kagome, the one that will set the perfect mood tonight and complement the desserts I plan to share with her.

I pick out a few rosy coloured candles that smell like vanilla, her favourite, and make my way to the cash register where the candle lady is standing, with the price for the one I crushed already entered into the machine. Her nostrils are flaring and I notice from this distance that her mascara is blotched and smudgy. Thick, purple and pink eye shadow paints her eye lids and I notice a puffy mole by her crackled lips. I can't help my nose twitch when I see a wiry hair sticking out of it.

Bye, bye, boner.

Her voice makes it worse. Screechy, bitchy, whiny; "That's $20, _sir_."

Rip off.

I hand the mole-lady her money, eager to get home and start fixing the place up for tonight; "Here you go," _whore_.

I smirk and let arrogance take over for a moment when I notice a group of girls staring at me as I step out of the scented shop, straightening my posture and strutting down the mall, a bag of candles in one hand and a bag of jewelry in the other. Yeah. Really masculine, Inu. The day wears on as I pick up a few extras here and there for Kagome's surprise and it isn't until the afternoon that I'm done. My feet are tired from walking all day and I wonder how women put themselves through the same thing - and love it.

Our house isn't a big one; but the decorations inside are apparently great. I had no idea that putting a black stool next to a lamp suddenly made the room promote 'calm' feelings. I don't like it because it makes me feel calm; I like it because Kagome put it there. I make my way across the carpeted dining room and drop off the desert ingredients into the fridge. Time to start on the bedroom. I have candles and flowers ready to set up around the bed, but opt against flicking rose petals all over the place. Too corny.

Ah, shit, it's getting late. The red and orange hues of the sky above the setting sun cast a soft glow that warms the room. I open the door to our bedroom, eager to finish setting everything up before Kagome gets here.

"Okaeri, InuYasha,"

Woah.

I think I dropped the candles and flowers, but I can't really be sure. I can only guess that the sound of rustling plastic and a thud against the plush carpet was the sound of my shopping meeting the floor. But it didn't matter.

It didn't matter at _all_.

"Come here, baby,"

The supremely lusty, _desperate_ quality of her voice may make me loose it. Or it may be the setting sunlight glowing behind her, the way it makes the edges of her hair shine brown, surrounding her in a halo. It may be the way the red silk spills over the bed, pools onto the floor. It may be the way her delicate hand is rubbing a spot on the soft material, inviting me to join her.

It may be the fact that she's utterly naked, wet and shiny from that delicious buttery coconut moisturizer she uses, the way the cream makes me think of rubbing it all over her. Or the way her thick hair looks so messy and full, tumbling down to reach just below her shoulders. Perhaps, the way her eyes have darkened to a deep blue, almost black.

Or all of the above.

I stumble towards her and strip my clothes as fast as I can. Kagome giggles when I trip over my boxers in my haste and land on the bed, it makes her eyes sparkle, makes her breasts jiggle a little. I'm suddenly consumed by the softness of the silk and the warmth of her body as my head lands on her lap and my hair fans silver over her thighs, her warm thighs. She's so moist she's almost slippery. Kagome looks down at me, and every doubt that has been festering in my mind all week is obliterated by the love and adoration in those dark blue eyes.

She smiles, beautiful, "Happy anniversary, InuYasha."

I look up at her from my place in her lap and she draws circles around my chest, sitting up and leaning her weight on one arm, "Happy anniversary, wench," I look around and notice rose petals. I would have thought they were corny, but I liked them because Kagome put them there; "how long have you been planning all this?" She smiled knowingly.

"All week," how simple. How obvious.

Wait. So this is why-?

"This is why you tortured me for seven days!?" Giggles became full-blown laughter and I was too entranced in the way she threw her head back and exposed her neck to be angry at her; "_Not_ fair." The laughter dies down a bit and she clutches her stomach to keep it in.

Her eyes sparkle with mirth. I love it; "Aww, poor baby,"

I feel ridiculous, but I pout. I do it partly because she thinks it's adorable and it'll likely get me something special later, I do it _mostly_ because- Because-

It's just _not_ fair!

"Kagome!" I try to keep the whine from my voice; "I was worried! I thought there was something seriously wrong with you!" I sit up and instantly miss her warmth, but I know I need to get a point across, and I can't do it when the smell of her pussy is surrounding me and my mouth is centimeters from the taste. "And look-" I gesture toward the candles and presents I bought her "-you ruined the surprise I had planned for you." My shoulders slump in defeat. Now she'd never know how much effort I put into it!

She just keeps smiling.

"You don't like _my_ surprise, InuYasha?"

"Hmph."

She leans herself against my hunched back, pressing those moisturized breasts against me. I can feel the texture of her nipples, the pebbly feeling of her hardened tips on my skin, "I can fix that," she leans over and takes one of my ears into her velvety mouth, licking and nibbling at the furry skin. It feels like...wait. Still not fair. My ears flick away from her grip and she 'humphs' much the same way I did; "Oh, fine."

Kagome shifts her way off the bed, sliding easily along the silk. She walks toward the dropped bag, the soft cheeks of her butt moving with her legs, swaying with her hips. She drops down and reaches an arm into the ruffled plastic. The way she is crouching, spreading her legs a little and letting her dizzying scent drift its way toward me only serves to remind me of the solid _rock_ between my legs. I need to look away or else...Or else.

Or else I'll spear her to the ground right there and fuck her so hard she'll have carpet burn for a month.

I look away.

I hear her giggle and make her way over to me, the smell of vanilla softly caressing my nose. I turn my head just a little and she's standing behind me, holding the lit candle with one of those gorgeous smiles on her face.

"Vanilla," she says, her eyes glittering in appreciation at me, "my favourite. I love it."

Don't look at me like that Kagome.

You have no idea how happy it makes me.

She keeps smiling at me, her face glowing from the light of the candle cupped in her hands and the pure happiness that's plastered on her face. All I can do is 'hmph' again. She laughs.

Kagome sets the candle on the bedside table on my side and walks back to the bag curiously. I listen to her feet sinking into the plush carpet and the plastic rustling of her search while I stare at the candle in front of me. The flame is long, smooth, and barely flickers. Hypnotizing, the combination of orange fire and vanilla. Worth 20 bucks after all.

Kagome's call came from her place at the doorway, where the bag lays, "InuYasha?"

"Mm?" I answer absent-mindedly, still mesmerized by the candle's flame.

She calls me again, demanding attention, "InuYasha," and I tear my gaze from the light. I meet a much more mesmerizing sight.

She's walking slowly towards me, mouth slightly agape and fingers delicately touching the web of diamonds laced around her neck. The candlelight dances orange and yellow over her skin and I can see it's reflection in her awestruck eyes. The light thrashes and multiplies from diamond to diamond, setting the necklace afire on her skin.

Absolutely beautiful.

Her eyes leave the floor at her feet and meet mine, passion erupting in her blue depths. She drops the velvet box to the side without another thought and approaches me; her fingers go from the diamonds to her collarbone and further down to clutch a breast. She licks her lips and her eyes never leave mine.

I'm _definitely_ getting laid tonight.

She reaches me and I shift to the edge of the bed, facing her, and she stands between my legs, her hands on my shoulders; she begins, sounding a little out of breath, "When did you-?"

"Picked it out a couple moths ago. Bought it today."

"You..." she seems uncertain, searching for words to describe what she's feeling, "I..."

It's hard, isn't it, Kagome?

Because of my inability to express myself in words, you'll never know just how _much_ I love you. And I doubt you love me as much as I love you. There's just no way you'd love me this- _this_ much. She does what _I_ usually do; tell her how I feel with action rather than words.

She hugs me tightly to her body, buries my face between her full breasts. She lifts her leg and gently rubs my straining member with her knee, her hands moving to the top of my head and rubbing my ears sensuously. She whispers into one appendage before drawing it into her mouth; "I _love_ it." I feel her pushing me back onto the bed, her nails lightly run down my chest as I fall. She drops to her knees; sitting on some silk pooled at the bottom of the bed and she buries her face between my legs. I can feel her lips, nose, eyelashes...

"Kagome," I choke out her name and thread my fingers through her hair in appreciation, I shiver when her dainty, smooth hands scratch their way lightly up my shins and caress my calves. I love the way they grasp and massage my thighs, the way one cups my sac gently and the other grips the base of my manhood; "Kagome...!" I cry out as wetness covers my tip. Her mouth is on me already!

She must really like the necklace.

I can't help it. My hips buck against her and I jab myself into her mouth; my eyes go wide as slick hotness covers me to the hilt. Then she starts _sucking_.

"S-s_hit_!" I grab at the silk, not satisfied at all when it slips from my grasp. I can feel my nails biting at the skin in my palm. She's sucking harder. "_Please_...", my chest is heaving, my lungs are taking up all the room, they push on my racing heart, make it beat even faster. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up and a twitch deep in my hip goes spastic when she moans over my length, and the tremors and vibrations of her voice that run through me are felt in every cell. My sac tightens in her persistent grip and I explode, "_'G-gome_!"

The room detonates into white around me and I collapse completely into the silk.

I regain my wits and she's still between my legs, lapping eagerly at the mess I made, cleaning my half-flaccid cock; "K'gome..."

She looks up at me and I nearly orgasm again. My cum is dripping down her chin, her hair stuck to the thick cream around her mouth, her lips move, but I barely hear the sound, "It was torture for me, too." My mind is still foggy, and I'm concentrating too much on what's on her mouth instead of what's coming out of it.

Ah. Some control over my voice, "Wha-? What do you mean?"

"You said this week has been torture," she reminds me, "it's been torture for me, too,"

I scoff, "Yeah, right."

She frowns, and oh gods does it make her look hot, "InuYasha, I want you just as much as you want me," she crawls up my body and straddles my abs, "I need you so much...all the time." I try to ignore the way her hips rotate ever so slightly, the wetness that's smearing around on my skin with the movement.

The childish whine comes back to my voice, "Then why didn't you let me fuck you?" I put my hands on her hips to hold them still, claws digging into flesh lightly, "I was going crazy, Kagome."

She smiles and rests her palms flat on my chest, "I wanted tonight to be extra special, you know, build up anticipation..."

"Building anticipation!? I wasn't anticipating anything! I thought you were pissed at me!"

She grinds backwards against my obvious erection, "I definitely built _something_ up..." she laughs lightly when I growl at her, "I'm sorry, InuYasha," her eyes reflected genuine concern, and then mischief and lust, and interesting combination that I just _love_ to see, "I'll make up for it, I promise."

I pout again, and look away, "Keh. I didn't even get to surprise you properly."

She leans down and grabs my chin, forcing me to face her and accept the kiss she plants on my lips. I can feel her breasts hanging down and pressing on my chest, the diamonds brushing my collarbone are cold in comparison. She pulls away a short distance and whispers darkly against my mouth, "Let me show you how much I liked the surprise" Kagome rolls off me and pulls me on top of her, fitting me snugly between her legs and in her arms.

"Tell me what you want, InuYasha. You can have anything." She sneaks an arm between us and fingers her new diamonds, "I'll _do_ anything."

My breath catches in my throat at the sight of her, glowing in the half-melted candle's light. I brace myself on my arms and lift most of my weight, my eyes soften and I speak from my heart, "I just want you, Kagome." She looks almost disappointed.

Here I am, spilling my soul out, and she's _disappointed_?

She wiggles from under me and moves higher on the bed, seating herself in the middle and among a pile of rose petals. "InuYasha, I'm willing to do _anything_..." I crawl towards her and muster up as much sincerity as I can;

"I just want _you_, Kagome."

And it's the truth.

I frown when she moves again, but it doesn't last long. She gets on all fours before me and raises her round ass into the vanilla-scented air, presenting herself, submitting completely. A growl rumbles in my chest and she flicks her hair and looks at me over her shoulder with lust-clouded blue. I feel a trail of saliva drip down my chin and a trail of pre-cum drip down my dick.

"_How_ do you want me, InuYasha?"

I force away the red that bleeds into my eyes.

She gasps when claws dig into her hips and she's drawn backwards onto my lap, my pulsing member jutting out between her legs, the base pressing against her mound. My hands are iron on her and I lift her, rotating her hips to rub the seeping tip of my cock around her opening. I pull her down. Hard.

The sensation...

Knee-trembling, mouth-watering, bone-shattering, mind-numbing, awe-inspiring--

"You feel so fucking _good_," My hands tremble at their place on her hips and my insides coil when her silky, wet, warm muscles ripple around my manhood; "This isn't fair..." she shifts against me, getting impatient, and I hold her in place, "Nothing should feel _this_ _good_, Kagome." And it only gets better.

Her muscles, those secret muscles she has so much control over, clench around me sporadically, forcing pleasure flare up in both of us. "It's supposed to feel this good..." The fire, the temperature. Everything feels so _hot_.

Her eyes are clenched shut and her back arches, pushing out her breasts and the diamond necklace around her neck. My hand covers a globe in a heartbeat, cupping the weight and soft roundness in my palm. My mouth is on her neck and my other hand is pinching and pulling at her clit, making her shudder; making her _whine_.

I release her breast and let her move against me, rolling her hips every which way rather than moving up and down. I scoop up a pile of rose petals as an experiment and rub them up the center of her chest, past her belly button and between her breasts.

Her hands cover mine, one holding the petals against her skin and the other rubbing her aroused nub, "Oh, _InuYasha_!" She thrusts her breasts out further, begging for attention. I run my palm and the petals over a globe; scrape my nails over a rosy, stiff, nipple. She arches her back even more and the back of her head is on my shoulder, her ass pressing into my stomach. I try to contain the writhing woman in my lap as she shakes and whimpers in release.

Her insides tremble, they draw me in and I let the red in my eyes take over.

I seize hold of her hips, lift her up and slam her back down my length, let her ride out her orgasm and clench those inner muscles some more, "InuYasha!" My claws lengthen and pierce her, thin trails of her blood run down the curve of her thigh, matching the red silk and the crimson rose petals scattered over our legs. My lips and tongue are on her again, licking, nipping, and biting, at her shoulders, neck and ears. Her head thrashes back and her hair whips against my skin. She _screams_ my name.

And it sounds so **fucking** good.

I feel the effects of a week's abstinence, the desperate pumping of seed into my cock, the thick load of cum I shoot into my wife, hitting her very core violently as I succumb to orgasm. I snap my head backwards and feel my hair tickling my back, mixing with Kagome's raven tresses. A moan tears through my throat, animalistic and guttural,

"_**Kagome**_!"

Then, collapse.

I'm on my back, absolutely satisfied and completely useless.

We lay there, Kagome scooped up in my arms, until the candle burns into a pile of wax on my bedside table. The smell of vanilla is still thick in the air, sweet and intoxicating. It mixes with the fresh smell of Kagome's scent laced strongly with mine. Easily my favourite smell. I find it arousing, but my body is too spent to react to its call.

"InuYasha?"

I almost fell asleep, "Mm?"

"Happy anniversary," she snuggles in closer to me and I feel rose petals caught between our bodies, her soft, firm stomach and the ridges and bumps on my torso, and then the hardness of the diamonds splayed over her chest, "I love you, InuYasha."

I love you too, Kagome. You have no idea just how _much_.

"Mm" I manage in response.

She smiles and laughs lightly, her breath tickles the sensitive skin on my collarbone, "Did I wear you out, Mr. Takano?" A dainty hand traces patterns on a pectoral, circling around the nipple. I feel stirring below.

"Keh." I'm not getting much sleep tonight, am I?

She mimics my tone, "Keh."

I only pull her closer, and don't ever plan on letting go;

This woman I call my wife.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R!

A/N: Fixed some dodgy grammar this second time round, but there's probably still a handful of crap in there ..  
Expect some kind of sequel to this sometime soon Once I get the time... and once I update Pistol-Whipped...

_Sometime_ soon...


	2. Complications

Well, thanks to all the feedback I got for this, I decided to continue it ) Don't expect regular updates or any plot though p This is just my fun with InuYasha.

Disclaimer: InuYasha and it's characters belong to Takahashi Rumiko.

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi, wench!"

I tighten the heavy quilt around me to block the early morning chill as I pad around our apartment. My toes sink into the carpet and I check each and every room for signs of my wife. The study is just the way I left it yesterday; there are papers scattered all over the desk and a rotten apple core in the little plastic bin. I check the living room; the couch is still in its strategic position but the small square pillows are strewn all over the floor. Miroku bought his damn kids over yesterday and they messed the whole place up. Crazy little ball breakers. I check the kitchen. She's not even in the damn kitchen!

Where the hell are you, Kagome?

My exposed face and toes freeze as a fresh burst of winter wind gushes into the apartment through the open balcony doors. I can feel my bare body shrink under the thick bed cover, the goose bumps prickle my skin all over, the little hairs on the back of my neck stand up straight and my nipples go hard as rocks. I probably should have put some clothes on first...Why the fuck are the damn doors open at 6 o'clock in the morning?

_Ah_.

There she is.

The skinny white curtains flutter out of the way as another puff of wind comes through. I can see her now, out on the balcony and leaning on the rails. I get closer as quietly as I can, soundless on the lush carpet. I lean on the frame of the balcony doors, ignoring the sting of the frozen metal against the small parts of my exposed skin. I pull the bed cover around me tighter and I just...watch.

She's wearing one of my shirts, and I love the way it looks on her. I told you already, didn't I? The way the thin cotton drapes over her little shoulders, the way the sleeves reach right down past her elbows, the way the hem at the bottom plays against the skin of her thighs...

How the hell is she not cold?

I feel my eyebrows scrunch up and that wrinkle in my forehead comes up as I frown. She makes a noise; light and wistful, she barely parts her lips. She sighs, and at that exact moment the wind picks up and throws her hair behind her, a black, messy, silk curtain. I love the way she closes her eyes and tilts her chin up against the wind, the way her long eyelashes flutter on her cheeks and the way her little pink lips curl up slightly into a tiny smile. The wind dies down and leaves her hair tangled and all over the place.

Fucking beautiful.

I'm done watching, I step onto the cold tiles of the balcony and approach her from behind, and I know she's noticed me because of that pretty little glint in her eyes. They're so blue today.

I lean into her and press her lightly against the railing, but I can't do anything with my hands because they're trapped inside this little cocoon I've made for myself. She leans back and her head rests on my shoulder, her windswept hair bunches and can't decide to go down my front or back. She closes her blue eyes, "Mm...", and she turns her head to nuzzle my neck, "Good morning, InuYasha."

I need to touch her. I don't care how cold it is. I open the quilt and shiver as the wind bites my naked body. I pull her in and wrap the thick softness around her, pulling her closer to me and shielding her the way I should. We stand there for a while; my nose buried into her hair and her light humming vibrating the both of us. She's so close, so warm, but the winter chill gets to my bones and I know she can feel it. I don't want her getting sick.

"Get inside."

She mumbles in protest when I shift my weight to move and I stop, "Wench," I need to touch her. I want to rub my hands all over her soft body, but I need to hold the damn quilt around us. "It's fucking cold; get inside." She shakes her head and leans her weight further onto me.

She dare disobey me?

I growl, demanding, warning. I let go of the quilt and I can finally wrap my arms around her, but my limbs freeze almost instantly. I grip her tightly, thankful that the quilt pooled to our feet and at least provides some warmth there. But finally, I can touch her. I'm freezing, but I can touch her.

Definitely worth it.

I rub the thin material of my shirt against her warm skin, I run my hands up her thighs and the sides of her body, and I linger at her unbound breasts, still so round and full in their struggle against gravity. She hums with contentment, leans into me and places her hands softly over mine. She grips them lightly, leading my palms down her body, over her breasts. I can feel her nipples poking through the shirt and I smirk at the confirmation that she's cold too. She runs my hands further down, and even though she's leading me, I'm moving on my own accord to rest my palms on her belly.

She lets go of my hands and rubs her own over herself, joining mine in running over the swell of her pregnancy. Her bellybutton is starting to poke out, but the baby is still too small for us to feel it move. The baby. My baby.

Our child.

My eyes almost water all over again at the reminder that I'll soon have a son or daughter. The sheer magnitude of the pride that swells inside me almost pushes the tears out, but I keep my cheeks dry. I've cried enough already, and I'm really starting to look like a wimp.

But...our _child_...

Mine and Kagome's. We made it. It's ours. She's carrying the product of our love, our offspring, our-- now I'm starting to _sound_ like a wimp, too.

I keep my hands on her stomach. It's so round, and the shirt tightens a little around it. I'd love to stay like this; move my hands over her forever, but it's too fucking cold, and definitely not good for the baby. Besides, I'm feeling horny and there's only so much sex I can get before the pregnancy gets too far along.

"Get the fuck inside, wench."

The harshness of my words is lost when I give into the urge to nuzzle her neck. I kiss the slender column and she 'Mm's again, still not moving. Her skin tastes so good, her unmasked scent and taste is so natural and intoxicating. She laughs when I huff through my nose and puffs of visible air come out of my nostrils. I'm serious this time; we need to get inside, "Kagome..." I press my hips into her soft ass for effect, "Come inside so I can fuck you."

She giggles and nudges me with her plump behind, pressing nicely against my struggling erection, "I don't think Little Inu wants to play..." My jaw drops in indignation. How dare she--!

It's really _cold_, ok?!

I growl and she keeps giggling at my apparently comical determination as I pick her up, and swing her around so I have a hand behind her back and a hand under her knees. "Hey, stop laughing! Not funny!" I freeze as the wind hits my exposed privates, shriveling the poor guy even further. Kagome throws her head back in all-out laughter. Her breasts rise into the air right in front of my face and I can see the little bumps their tips are making under the shirt. Her hair swings back and forth, tickling my arm, teasing me to let go of her just to bury my hand in it. I know she's teasing me, but...

Fucking beautiful.

"Come on, Kagome! Do you _realize_ how cold it is!?"

She's almost hysterical now, laughing that silent laughter that makes your abdomen burn and your eyes water. Alright, it's funny. I can't get it up. But she's laughing too hard and it's really starting to hurt my feelings...

"Keh, it's not my fault you're so fat and ugly."

There's a pause in which her laughing completely stops and I realize what I've just said to a pregnant woman with frequent mood swings.

Oh, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid--

_Slap!_

_Slam!_

I'm left cupping the red mark on my face and curling over as much as I can to conjure up some body heat. I watch Kagome's frowning face through the glass of the closed balcony doors, her hand hovering over the lock. I've gotta fix this! "Kagome! I'm sorry, baby!" But no use. With a twitch of her hand and a little click of the lock, I'm trapped on the freezing balcony, very naked and _very_ small. "Kagome! Open the door!"

She does that infuriatingly cute little 'hmph!' and spins around, closing the curtains in front of my face and spinning around, "I'm going to take a nap!"

I hear her faintly retreating footsteps and I bang my fists against the glass, rattling the doors, "Kagome, no! Come _on_!" No sign of her. She seriously went to take a nap!? She's leaving me out here!? Bitch! Pissy, fat, annoying, _gorgeous_, _bitch_!

Hell really hath no wrath like a pregnant woman scorned.

I'm so _stupid_!

This sucks.

"Woah, Yash, you look like _shit_." Miroku is looking at me like I put an ugly mask on.

I grumble a bit and plop down into my office chair. It swivels and squeaks a bit and the height adjustment is broken so the damn seat sinks right down. "Thanks for putting it so lightly." My head falls like a bowling ball onto my desk and the impact knocks over my pencil holder.

My work. The place I need to tear myself away from Kagome and my bed to come to everyday. The sound of people typing and phones ringing becomes mushed together with the dinging of the elevators and the steam from the coffee machine. Useless background music. I guess the place isn't so bad; the hours are too long but the pay is good and I can buy my wife and kid whatever the hell they want.

I press my forehead to the cold, sterile white surface of my desk and Miroku's annoying black head pop's into my peripheral vision. He smiles knowingly, "Did Kagome cut you off again?"

Miroku.

He's annoying, but he's always right.

He sighs and puts a hand on the hunch of my back, "How long?"

It's become a routine of ours, sharing our marriage problems. It turns out the guy really knows what he's talking about; he's been married for ten years and his woman manages to take care of his three little clones every day.

I groan the answer out, muffle it against the pile of paper that's probably stuck to my face; "Three weeks."

"Oh, snap. What does _that_ feel like?"

I leer at my perceptive friend and don't appreciate his sarcasm one bit. What _does_ it feel like, though?

I squash my face back into the desk and scrunch my eyes shut to force concentration from my aching loins; "Fucking torture."

_Gorgeous bitch._

Miroku doesn't seem to understand my pain...I suppose he's used to it. His wife ain't exactly the most submissive wench..."You'll get over it, Yash. This feeling you're experiencing right now? It's called _fatherhood_," He smiles a toothy smile and his eyes glint. They match his brown tie. "You've got to get used to not having much sex, you know."

"But..." I sit up now, and the chair squeaks beneath my weight, "I'm used to having sex every _day_."

_Damn woman._

Miroku laughs at me again. I suppose I'm just going to have to get used to that, too, "Yash, Kagome isn't going to want it every day. Not anymore."

I catch my reflection in my blank computer screen. Now I really do look like shit. My shirt is crumpled, my hair is all over the place, and even the fur on my ears looks ruffled. I can see the dark, dark bags under my eyes and the visible lines that stretch underneath them. I can see the lines on my forehead that aren't usually there. I feel old.

_Kagome...?_

_You're probably still mad at me from all the stupid fights we've been having. _

That's what I think, until I remember the tear stains on her cheeks when I watched her sleep this morning. Fuck, baby. What the hell is going on with you?

You don't _want_ me anymore?

I've never felt less sexy in my entire life. I've never felt less useless.

Am I just your husband now? The father of your child? Some responsible, un-sexual entity that pays the bills and says 'Honey, I'm home!' after work every day? Have I served my purpose already? Are you becoming like all the other women that loose their sex drive and devote their lives solely to their kids? That...just doesn't seem like _you_, Kagome.

My throat tightens for the thousandth time this week and the toasty air in the artificially heated office is starting to suffocate me.

You said...you said--

"_Oh, God, InuYasha," She wraps her thick thighs around me and tears open my dress shirt. The buttons fly all over the place and bounce off the closed in walls of the tiny closet. "Fuck me! Right here, right now!" Her voice is strained, and so fucking desperate._

_I __**love**__ it._

_She claws at my bare back, and I'm not even touching her but she's moaning. Her head falls back onto the wall and she starts panting, little whimpers coming out with each exhale of breath. My grip tightens on her waist and I barely notice it. Those wonderful hips of hers start moving in little circles against mine._

_I don't know what's gotten into you, Kagome, but I fuckin' like it._

_My wife groans and uses the wall behind her as leverage to push off and slam me against the opposite wall. We hit the door and it rattles, and for one short second I'm worried about getting caught. A very short second._

_The people outside are enjoying their dips and champagne while a few musicians play soft music. I really can't remember whose wedding it is, or why we even accepted the invitation._

_And I really don't give a fuck._

_Kagome's hands are in my hair, on my ears, my shoulders, my back. Everywhere. Her soft, soft lips attack my neck, trace my jaw line, biting, nipping, sucking. My eyes roll to the back of my head at the delicious attention. It's a real strain to talk, but my voice manages to come out in a little pathetic squeak when those nails run straight lines from my collarbone to my hip; "'G-gome? What the hell's gotten into you, woman?" She grunts in response and pulls me back a step or two to the opposite wall, sandwiching herself between me and the grey surface of the janitor's closet._

_She keeps licking and sucking at my neck, sending tremors right through me. "I don't know...I just need you so badly..." Every stroke of that sweet little tongue is stoking the fire that's growing between us, and the friction between our hips is building up heat, delicious heat. "InuYasha, I want you so much. I __**always**__ want you so much." I get a nice confidence boost, and suddenly, I feel like the sexiest man alive. _

_I love that you make me feel this way, Kagome._

_Her dress had been a forgotten bunch around her waist and I remove the slinky, soft material from the writhing woman and take the time to fold it nicely - as nicely as I can - onto a nearby shelf._

"_Hang on there," I wrap my arms around her gorgeous body and they slide easily along her sweaty skin, "I'll give you what you need."_

_Just gimme a minute...this is hard._

_The fact that she's writhing and naked now does nothing to help the heavy rock between my legs that's making my dress pants feel way too tight. Kagome leans in and takes a small ear into her mouth and all coherent thought flies through the crack under the door..._

_The sensation..._

_Is she crying? "Inu," Her voice is strained, her eyes are watering- "I need you to fuck me right now," I pin her to the wall firmly with my hips to hold her up while I free my hands to get rid of my clothes. She's clawing at any bits of skin I expose and I fumble with my belt when her hips stop going in circles and start rubbing against me, hard. "If you don't get inside me, this second..." She sounds extremely frustrated and annoyed now, and I actually concentrate on my belt rather than her legs opening wider against me...the fact that she took her underwear off earlier while we were still sitting at our table..._

_By the Gods, Kagome, you can have whatever the hell you want._

_I finally get the damn pants to my knees and just about explode in my briefs when those hands and those nails seize me through the material. She's rough and gentle at the same time, this perfect mixture that will surely drive me insane some day. She grips my shaft and holds onto it, panting, like she'll die if she doesn't have it. She pulls me up so I can position myself near her pussy now, but I take a moment to consume the smell that's coming from between her legs._

_Her core is soaked, dripping, puffy and so desperate._

"_Wait." I groan and fall to my knees before her, "I wanna taste you." I lean in and stretch out my tongue, and that mind-numbing smell is almost tangible. I can __**taste**__ it, and it tastes fucking incredible. Her heat is coming out in waves, with each shuddering breath, and my tongue is so close to my precious treasure that it catches a drop of her thick, creamy honey. _

_Crap. I think I just came in my pants._

_I almost yelp when those sexy nails grab at my ears and yank me up, and Kagome is around me in a split second. Her legs wrap tightly around my waist and I can feel all the thick cream of hers rubbing all over my length. She knows exactly what I like and exactly how I like it...sneaky woman._

_Her nails dig deeper into my back this time, and I hiss at the pain; she pulls me close and growls into my ear, "What part of 'fuck me, __**now**__' don't you understand!?"_

_I'm buried inside her in a heartbeat and she screams._

_Those delicious juices run down my thighs and I go all out; I plow my wife so hard into the wall I'm sure she'll go through it. Oh, does she scream._

_Her smooth back arches off and I can go even deeper; "Inu! Yasha!" the sweat is tangible in the air around us and the suffocating room is filled with grunts, groans, moans and moisture. I watch, mesmerized at her expression; her hair style destroyed and stuck to the sweat on her face, and her bouncing breasts, jolting in time with my thrusts. My abdomen presses against hers as I grind into her to give her clit some extra stimulation and I can feel myself pumping inside her, on the outside._

_Holy shit..._

"_Harder!"_

_I fuck her harder._

"_My God, InuYasha," She screams my name and I know the people outside know exactly what's going on; "Faster!" I think about the prim and proper men and women in their tuxedos and gowns, the judging stares they'll give us when we emerge from the tiny closet. And, honestly; I don't give a shit._

_I fuck my bitch faster._

_I latch onto a nipple between my lips and catch the breast mid-bounce. Kagome squeals, she forces the soft, soft globe further into my mouth and I lathe it completely with an excessively salivating tongue. I can't help it. I'm drooling all over her._

_It doesn't help that her hands are everywhere at once, that her soft, sweaty thighs are wrapped tightly around me, rubbing and squeezing. It certainly doesn't help that she looks absolutely divine; even in the dingy janitor's closet we've found ourselves in, even next to a ragged mop and a shelf of detergents and window cleaners. To top it off; she's soaking wet, searing hot and so, so tight..._

"Fuck!"

My head bangs against the damn keyboard and the office chair squeaks and whines at the sudden movement. The people in nearby cubicles look up from their work at me, with those strange 'What the hell?' faces.

"InuYasha..." Miroku's black head pops into view, "...what the hell?" I swallow hard, and shift a little in my seat to check for any dampness. Phew. I didn't wet my pants. Miroku rolls in front of me on his wheeled office chair, "What was that about?"

I blink a few times, trying to think of an excuse for phasing out; "Uh, what was _what _about?" Miroku looks at me like I'm insane, and it makes me wonder if I am. We hear someone clearing their throat and our heads snap up.

Ah, this sucks _ass_.

Kikyou.

She leers down at us as if her ten thousand dollar suit makes her a more important human being somehow; "Are you two ready to get back to work?" It feels like her eyes are shooting lasers, and Miroku rolls away, bowing his head and grumbling something I can't quite hear. I roll back to my desk too, and shuffle some papers here and there to show her I'm working.

But she keeps damn leering.

It's creepy, unnerving, and I know she's about to punish me or something. "Sorry, boss." I try to look sincere, loyal, hardworking, because I don't want her to keep me working late again. She 'hmphs' and it isn't cute at all. It's bitchy, annoying, but I don't really care if she docks my pay, bans my gym access, or throws me into a smaller office.

Just don't make me work late.

Kagome _hates_ that.

Kikyou sucks in a deep breath and her little slits for nostrils barely flare after all the plastic surgery they've suffered; "Three new assignments just came in, Takano-"

"Oh, come _on_-"

"You're staying until they're done."

I sink in to my bed finally, as quietly as I can, and the mattress sinks under my weight and molds around me so comfortably, I almost fall asleep instantly. My beautiful pregnant wife is on her side, a small hand tucked under her cheek, sandwiched against the feather down pillow. I look at her face and I forget all about work, all about my frustrations. Her inky hair covers half of her face and her lips are parted a little.

I love you so fucking much, Kagome.

She shifts and my heart beats faster, I don't want her to know how late it is and I've just come from the office. She'll kill me if she wakes up now. Still, I can't help it; I reach out and press a palm to her round belly. I rub the cotton of her nighty against her skin and it soothes me more than I thought it would. I take a deep breath and exhale it through my mouth. Her eyes scrunch tightly and she stirs.

Crap.

Her eyes open and I'm lost in that damn blue. Her eyes have been so blue lately. "Inu...?" She shifts and starts to sit up, propping herself on and elbow. Her hair falls from her face and I can see them; I can smell them;

Tears.

We stare at each other for a moment, and it tortures me because I don't know what she's thinking. "Kagome," I sit up beside her and she keeps looking at me. Her eyes are empty, and the invisible gap between us is practically tangible. I reach out for her again; I'm desperate to close this growing gap, this opening gate that threatens to take my wife from me. My hand is near her face, an inch from feeling her soft, soft skin.

She's snapped out of her daze and she jerks away from me. It hurts, this distance between us.

I can feel the telltale sting of tears in the corners of my eyes; "Wench, are you ok?" There's another pause; a long stretch of silence.

She gets out of bed and leaves our room.

I don't call after her. I collapse back onto the soft mattress and lay there. I run my hand over the warm space on her side of the bed that she had just occupied, and I can hear her crying. It hurts.

I whisper to myself, "What's wrong with you, Kagome?", but there's no answer. Only the ceiling I'm staring at and the empty space beside me. I snap up and jump out of bed, my eyes wide and the hairs on the back of my neck standing up. My ears twitch at the sound.

The sound of breaking glass.

I rush out of our room and into the kitchen, and I see my wife on the floor, hunched over and surrounded with shattered glass and water; "Kagome!? What the hell are you doing?" The tiny bits of sharpness bite into my feet as I approach her, her torso jerking and shuddering with the strength of her sobs. It hurts too much, and I can't even feel the punctures in my feet. I hate seeing her in pain...my wife should always be happy. She deserves to be happy.

Don't I make you happy, Kagome?

She sniffles and her sobbing dies down, but still, I don't want to touch her. I couldn't bear it if she moved away from my touch again. Her thin arms wrap around her, as if to protect herself, to comfort herself. I feel betrayed. _I'm_ supposed to protect you, Kagome. Her voice is soft, broken, but I hear it from under her breath, and it cuts me like the glass at my feet.

"Are you cheating on me?"

My ears are open wounds, bleeding, raw, and her words are like vinegar, acid on my injuries.

"What the **fuck** did you just say?"

She lifts her head, and the agony in her eyes is suffocating me, they're so damn blue; "Tell me the truth," her bottom lip is trembling, and I know this isn't something she just decided in a matter of days, I know she must have been torturing herself for months with these stupid thoughts. I hear her voice again, but I'm lost in those wounded, blue eyes, "Are you cheating on me, InuYasha?"

I'm on my knees before her in an instant, my grip like a vice on her shoulders. I have a headache, my ears hurt, and there are bits of glass in my shins now, "What the fuck gave you that idea!?" I can't help it, I try to calm my voice, loosen my grip, but the sheer indignation, the very thought of being with someone else forces my voice to rise. My throat is straining and I'm yelling at her, this woman I love more than my own life, this woman that's carrying my child inside of her, this woman that I call my wife. "What the hell are you thinking!?"

"Y-you come home late every night--"

"You think I'd go around fucking other women!?"

Don't you realize how much I love you?

She starts crying again and the feeling returns to my body, the soreness of my fingertips as they grip her shoulders without mercy, the rawness of my throat as I yell at her, reduce her to whimpers and the stinging wetness in my eyes that threatens to reduce _me_ to whimpers, as well. I stop crushing her shoulders and yank her towards me, crushing her body instead, sandwiching our child between us and crushing her lips to mine.

Her eyes go wide, her wet eyelashes stick together, her tongue tentatively responds to mine. I pull away from her when breathing becomes a necessity and hold her face in my hands, cup her cheeks firmly, and keep her eyes on mine.

"You'll listen to me now, Kagome," She lowers her eyes, silent, "look at me," I shake her lightly, "_look_ at me!" Those beautiful, sad eyes are on mine now and I know I have her attention.

I've put up with this depressing shit for too long.

"You are my only one," my voice is low and I try my best not to sink into the blue, "I'll only ever want _you_, Kagome," my face inches closer to hers and I bore into her, make her hear me, "In my _bed_," I kiss a cheek softly, feel the tear stained skin under my lips and the salty taste of tears, "In my _heart_."

Don't you dare think anything else.

By the time I kiss her other cheek, her eyes are closed, and I can't help but press my lips to hers now, savor the taste that I've been too long denied.

I lower my delicate wife on her back to the floor and pour everything I need to tell her into my kiss. She's whimpering now for a very different reason, and I can feel her hands, wet from the water on the floor, on my shoulders, my chest. I can feel her protruding belly against mine; I can feel her full breasts against me through the sheer cotton between us. I break the kiss, ignore the trails of saliva that string between us, and stare into Kagome's dreamy eyes. Her lips, full and tender, move to form words that take a short while to register in my sex deprived brain.

"You can fuck me now, InuYasha."

Oh, hell yes!

Her legs are around me in the instant that I press myself to her, and I can't control myself, my hips ram into hers, my mouth is all over her. The delicious noises she makes urge me on, press her further into the wet floor. I absently remember the broken glass that must be at her back, and I halt when I feel that biting feeling in my palms this time. "Bed," I manage.

I gather her in my arms, pull her off the floor with plans to get her in bed before I continue to ravish her, but once I'm standing upright her legs are around me again, and this time it's her rubbing herself against me. She's panting in my ear, clutching at my back.

"Inu..." Her breath is hot on my neck now, her crotch warm and wet against mine, "I don't think I can make it to the bed."

I drop her onto the couch instead.

I'm straddling her waist and looming over her flushed form, "Promise me something, and I'll make you feel _so good_..."

She licks her lips and I realize how fucking horny I am, "What is it?"

I lean over her and stretch my arms above her head, resting my hands on the couch's armrest. "Promise me, that no matter how bad things might get between us, no matter how many insecurities that might be bothering you, promise me, Kagome, that you'll never, _ever_, think I'd cheat on you." I kiss her; it's a short kiss, "Oh, one more thing;"

Her breathing slows down and her lusty expression is replaced with one of love. It looks so good on her, this love I see plastered all over her beautiful face. Her skin is glowing, her cheeks are pink. I pull her baggy shirt off, remove her simple cotton underwear, and her glorious naked body is revealed to me. She looks so delicious...

"Oh, InuYasha..." Her back arches a little and her eyes shut tight, I suck on her collarbone, lick at her neck, kiss her breasts all over, taste her everywhere. I tease her nipples; have my fill of them before the lovely access is denied by my baby. Her legs open wide for me and that smell, that scent of hers that's so different in her pregnancy, is thick in my nostrils. My mouth waters. I want to taste it.

I continue my trek downward and she's moaning, desperate and excited. I caress her round belly with my lips and hands, and play with her half innie-half outie bellybutton with my tongue. I finally reach the source of that supremely fertile smell, the very air around her dank with arousal and new life. I breathe hard at the apex of her thighs; take in the sight of her open flower, pink and dripping. I know she can feel the hot puffs of air coming from my mouth, the deep intakes of scented oxygen through my nose. I look at her now; flick my eyes toward hers, dead in those deep, deep, blue eyes.

"You're fucking gorgeous."

I bury my face in her crotch and she _screams_.

I press my erection into the cushion of the couch and try to ignore her hands in my hair, massaging my scalp in that soothing, sexy way. I try to ignore her thighs around my head, the damp, soft skin on either side of my face. I tune out those incredible noises she makes, the way she throws her head back and exposes the column of her throat. I forget all of these things that threaten to lead to my undoing, and I concentrate on the delicious pussy in my face.

I nuzzle her clit, penetrate her with my tongue, and sound stops coming from her mouth. Her lips are parted, jaw trembling, but no sound. I lance her, rub her, stroke her, flick her, fuck her and the sound starts again. All I hear now is my name.

And it sounds _good_.

"InuYasha!"

Her thighs clench around my head, her inner muscles around my tongue. Her cream tastes different this time as it oozes out of her, but I still it tastes better than anything, this essence that is unique to my wife.

Before I know it, she grabs me and pulls me up, and I just about explode when those same juices coat my length. She rubs against me, trying to create more friction, stimulation, preparing herself for penetration.

It's fucking sexy.

I position myself and I can feel her bracing herself, and I freeze before I take the delicious plunge. She's not the only one that's disappointed.

"Inu! What are you waiting for?"

"W-what about--?" There's a pause, and god bless her, she knows what I'm trying to say.

Her hands trace calming patterns on my back, "You're afraid of hurting the baby?" I only swallow and nod, shaking, poised at her entrance. She lowers her eyes, deep in thought.

Hurry _up_...

"The doctor didn't really say anything about it," she begins, "d-do you think-?" Grim realization dawns on her features and I cry out softly, collapsing onto her warm body.

"Oh, please, no..."

"I'm so sorry, InuYasha,"

"...three fucking weeks..."

I hear her sigh, feel the rise and fall of her chest. Her hands continue to trace patterns, and all of a sudden I'm very aware of them, aware of what I can't have for a very, very long time. She pushes softly on me and I'm forced to get up with her. Kagome sits up and looks at what must be a very pathetic expression on my face; "Oh, Inu, come on, do it for the baby."

"...little shit is already getting in the way..."

She looks at me sternly, but her eyes soften when her gaze trails lower to the strained, weeping rod between my legs. She licks her lips.

"I'll call the doctor."

She gets out from under me and skips over to the phone. I lie there, mesmerized by the way her wide hips move and the way her swollen breasts bounce with each step. Little beeps come from the phone as she pulls the handheld from the receiver and dials her doctor's private after-hours number, walking back towards the couch. She makes me move my legs and sits, sinking into the couch. We wait.

Kagome suddenly perks up and I can't help but stare..."Oh, hello?" She smiles at me, "Dr. Akagi, this is Takano Kagome, so sorry for calling you this late...oh, thank you...yes, well, I have a question...no, I'm sorry," She spares me a glance, "It can't wait until tomorrow..." I watch her lips, the crease in her brow as she explains our situation, "Really?...I understand...yes, I understand, doctor...thank you very much, have a good night." With the press of a button the phone is hung up, and I wait for the verdict.

Please, God, I would really like to screw my wife tonight.

Kagome's shoulders slump and all hope whooshes out of me. My hands fly to my face and I bite back a scream.

Then I feel her hands on me, trailing up my legs softly. When she touches the tip of my manhood, I jerk away. "InuYasha?" My chest is heaving and she looks confused. I don't blame her.

"Don't, Kagome, I'll only want more." She smiles and now _I'm_ confused.

She crawls onto me and the hope creeps back. Her little smile is making me frustrated because she knows something that I don't. Her hands run up and down my chest, her long hair tickles my skin as she leans over to kiss me. She speaks to me, asks the question like she's my mother and I'm her child.

"InuYasha, can you be gentle?"

I'm on top of her in an instant.

It doesn't take long for us to get back into position, it doesn't take long at all for her legs to be around me, my arms to be on either side of her head, my hips inching closer and closer. My erection presses into her, finally, and we both sigh when I'm sheathed inside her tight channel. So warm...

"Slow, InuYasha..." I pull out of her with an agonizingly long drag, and creep back in, pushing my instincts back. I'm finally inside my wife and my chest is swelling, her arms are around me, her eyes half closed and staring into mine. My stomach rubs against hers and I'm mindful of our child. Slow, so slow. There's no slapping skin, no squelching or banging headboards, just me and Kagome, breathing deeply, and the sound of our kisses.

Such a strange feeling, when she clutches me and orgasms without screaming. I come as well, not at all pressured to last longer. I empty myself into my wife; feel the sticky mixture of us as I pull out a flaccid cock. I look down at myself, drawing out of her core slowly, and watch.

When I look back at Kagome, she's already staring at me, her hair stuck to her temples and her cheeks dusted pink and beautiful. My heart swells, and I draw in a deep breath, try to fit as much air in the remaining room. I stare into her eyes, and I can't help it. I say it; give voice to the feeling that's making my chest expand.

"I fucking love you, Kagome."

She kisses me, dominates me, and I don't even care. This woman has my pup inside her; she can do whatever she wants. She pulls away, and we're staring at each other again like dumb teenagers.

"I know you love me."

I just hope you know how much.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A/N: This is really fun to write ) I hope you all enjoyed this sequel of sorts. I may continue posting chapters to this, whenever I may feel like taking a break from my originals and having fun with InuYasha.

Thanks for reading, please review.  
(Hey, the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll write more)


	3. Mango Goo

Disclaimer: InuYasha and all it's characters do NOT belong to me. Only this story does p

This is for everyone that's taken their time to read and review my work, especially my originals. Thanks.

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her blue-grey eyes narrow.

I can see the glint in the depths as the weak moonlight filters through our bedroom curtains. The warm air is far from refreshing; the sweat all over my skin is making my hair stick everywhere, but the sweat all over her is making her look fucking sexy.

And then there's that utterly erotic smell of butter and coconut smeared on her body.

I sigh, clench my fists at my side in the sheets, "No, Kagome," I grit my teeth and strain to keep myself in check. I _will_ win this battle.

It's just so fucking hard when she's naked!

"I need you to do this, Inu," She leans forward and those gorgeous breasts dangle over my lap. She crawls onto me, stalking me, her eyes pleading and demanding at the same time. "It will only be for a few hours, I promise." Her soft thighs surround mine and she straddles my lap, sitting me up against the headboard. I look down at her form; the moonlight on her skin bounces off the moisture and enhances her curves. I don't care that it's steaming hot, or that her body heat only makes it worse. So worth it.

My jaw hurts; I'm clenching it too tightly.

"_Wench_..."

Her hair brushes my chest and she dips down to kiss my lips. Her soft, soft lips close around mine. Her kiss is wet, warm, delicious. I feel her dainty tongue slide over my mouth, slip between my lips when I exhale a moan. Sneaky woman.

She settles her naked, hot, dripping, groin right against mine and moans my name into my mouth; "Please, InuYasha..." Her breasts flatten against my chest; I can feel the plushy softness, the creamy butter coconut moisturizer, and the harsh contrast of her hard nipples on my skin. She's so close. Our breath mingles when she pulls her lips away, wet and puffy from the kiss.

Her voice becomes pure, audible _sex_.

"Do this one thing for me?" Her hair sticks to the moisture on my chest and it's so warm I can almost see the air between us. She looks hot, messy, and I'm so hard I could lift an encyclopedia. Seriously.

I think I'm losing this battle...

"N-no." I manage.

My hands itch to touch her, squeeze her ass, rub her all over and push her against me, but I refuse to give in. My hands stay balled tightly into fists, knuckles white, at my sides, while she begins to gyrate. Her hips move sensuously, expertly, with practiced ease and with the familiarity of marriage. The sweat and moisturizer only serve to lubricate her movements.

Her lips trace my jaw; the warm wetness tickles my sensitive skin. Her lips will be the death of me, I swear. Her tongue is taking long drags of my skin; her hips are working their magic in my lap. Ah, shit, now she's using her hands, too.

The soft, dainty fingers join her erotic arsenal in her attack against my will. They run all over my naked chest, clutch at my shoulders for leverage so she can grind her pussy onto me harder. She pulls at my nipples, commands them into stiff peaks before she covers them with her mouth. I shudder, and when she moans against me, creates those delicious vibrations, I wonder;

How do I taste, Kagome?

"But InuYasha..." her warm folds lave the stiff rod between my legs and coax a rough groan from my throat, "You're so _hard_, InuYasha," She smiles darkly when I whimper.

My voice is guttural, it hurts to talk, "S-stop it, Kago--_ohhh_ fuck..." Her fingers are playing at my thighs, her soft palm pressing on my groin. I can feel the warmth of the moisture built up on her hand in the heat. My lips tremble, my hands tremble, but I don't feel cold at all. God, I want to fuck her. "P-please," I _really_ want to fuck her.

She sucks on my collarbone and moves her pussy away so her hand has room to play with my shaft, "Not until you agree to do this for me." She grips me, my rod is moist from her earlier actions, wet with my pre-cum and her thick cream, she strokes lightly. She squeezes lightly. My hips jerk forwards on their own. Too lightly!

My eyes screw shut, "Kagome!"

Her hand pulls away from me and I open them again to give her a pleading look. I open my mouth to retaliate,

"Why can't you do me this one favor, InuYasha!?" Her hips slam back onto mine with a vengeance, her sweet womanhood rubbing in circles against me, making the veins bulge on my cock but denying me the mind-blowing penetration. "I don't care if it isn't fair, if this is what I have to do to get a favor," she grinds into me hard for emphasis, "then this is what you get. Just say yes."

I swallow, and for a second, I consider giving her what she wants.

Only for a second.

I am the alpha and I refuse to lose to my bitch.

But she's so _wet_...

My wife's eyes are on mine and I realize how much she wants me, how much she's grown tired of this little game; "InuYasha. Please?" She bites her bottom lip and I can see her control slipping. Good. I might have a chance.

She moans and arches against me, the action causing more delicious pressure on my pulsing manhood. My eyes snap shut and my head snaps back, hitting hard against the polished headboard. So what if I lose a few brain cells.

I swallow hard, "Not f-fair..." But it's no use, the motion attracts her to my Adam's apple and she starts to suck on my throat. I try to form more words, I try to reason with her, but it's no use. My brain has shut down, my voice is only capable of saying her name, moaning this mind-numbing pleasure she's giving me. But I can't say anything else, I can't argue or retaliate. Not when she's rubbing me just right, not when she's looking so damn gorgeous and fuckable tonight.

Her eyes close in sweet bliss and my heart skips a beat when I feel the tip of my manhood slip into her heat. An accident, I know, but...damn.

It's as if her neck has lost the strength to hold her head up and she rests her forehead on my shoulder. It only brings us even closer; heats up the sliver of air between our bodies, "InuYasha," I lean down and kiss her temple, thankful that her hips have stopped moving but outraged because the pressure is gone. She closes her eyes and exhales warm air onto my chest, "Why do you have to make this so hard?"

I open my mouth to answer, but a loud moan escapes instead because she shifts and I slide into her tight heat further. She whimpers against my shoulder and bites lightly on the skin. I feel her hand snaking down my arm and she takes my hand; we lace our fingers together and just stay like that, enjoy the moment of stillness.

I flip her over and spread her legs.

And fuck her _raw_.

My eyes bleed red; I feel fangs poking into my gums. My hips burn as I plow into her. Her nails are ripping into my shoulders and making my skin sting. She's screaming into my ears, moaning, and I feel like I've lost my hearing. But then I hear everything.

I hear the slap of our skin, the creak of our bed, the rustling of the curtains; I can hear her teeth clacking together, the sounds she presses out, the hitched intakes of breath, and the little gasps when I hit that special spot inside her. I can hear my cock slamming into her, the squeezing and squelching. I can hear myself growling and it sounds distant, it sounds like it's not coming from me. I groan, I hiss.

Is that really me?

Her legs wrap around me and she secures herself tightly to hold on for the ride, "F-faster."

I fuck my bitch faster.

Her muscles squeeze around me and her hips try to keep up with the pace. It feels...

"_Kagome._"

I swallow hard when I feel release approaching fast. The tingle, the burning, I feel it zoom toward me, coil in my abdomen into white-hot sensation. Her lips and tongue are on my neck again and I screw my eyes shut to hold my orgasm at bay. Something more primal takes control of me.

Bitch comes first.

I lick the tears that leak from the corners of her eyes when she cries out in frustration. She gets restless, seeks the release that's so expertly eluding her; "God, InuYasha! I-I'm so close..." Her thighs rub against mine, pushing me further into her and her nails claw down the raw skin and muscle on my back. She screams through a clenched jaw, frowning, frustrated, angry. I don't want her to be angry.

I pull back and pull out of her only for a second to hook her legs over my shoulders. I watch myself re-enter her, I whimper when I see those puffy pink lips, so desperate for attention. I push in slowly, ignore her whining and the hot blood I can feel trailing down my back. I feel my thighs touch the back of hers and I'm fully sheathed within my wife. But I don't move, not yet. I turn my head and kiss the insides of her knees, lick the sensitive skin. She tastes salty, buttery, sweet.

"You taste good."

She looks at me like she's going to rip my hair out. Then she does! Her hand flies behind my head and grabs a fistful of sticky, silver silk. Her eyes bore into mine and she pulls my head closer until our noses almost touch and her knees are on either side of her head. I smile through the twinge of fear she invokes and the burning hotness that's surrounding my manhood;

"Impatient, ne?"

Her blue-grey eyes narrow.

My hips start pumping on their own accord and I seal her mouth with mine before she can say anything life-threatening. She thrusts her tongue into my mouth, pushes my head closer and grips onto that fistful of hair. "Bitch..." I pull away and close my eyes, concentrate on her heavy breathing and the underside of her smooth thighs rubbing against the front of mine.

She whispers into my ear, "H-harder..."

I grunt and try to smirk as best I can, "Louder, Kagome." I drive into her with frustratingly shallow thrusts. 

"_Harder!_"

I fuck her harder.

My balls tighten as they tap periodically against her ass and sweet release claws at me again, pulling at me, begging me to succumb. Then that low voice in my head whispers to me, commands me.

Bitch comes first.

And then it happens; she throws her head back, cries out to the heavens and quivers all over. Her pussy grips me, tightens like a vice around my staff and stops me from pulling out. I can feel every rippling muscle inside her, every twitch and shudder. The air whooshes from my lungs so fast that I almost cough, and that white-hot sensation consumes me for the millionth time, explodes behind closed eyelids. Kagome trembles and convulses around me, clutching onto me with arms and legs, and I keep thrusting into her blindly as we ride out our orgasms.

We collapse into a sweaty heap and her legs slide limply from my shoulders. Her skin is hot and slippery, and the air around us is thick with the smell of sex. The place where our hips meet is sticky and red; flushed from friction, heat and exertion. I pull out of her slowly and I watch again, the place where we're joined, fascinated by the way her mound seems to relax and the way our mixed fluids seep out of her worn opening.

"Why do you always have to do that?"

I look up at my wife's beautiful, tired face and she smiles softly. Why? Because I can see _us_, the sacred joining of bodies reserved only for true lovers, the sanctity of marriage, the fertile nectar of life...I could say shit like that to her and warm her heart, make her smile up at me with that loving, sensitive look.

"I like to watch."

I decide that sounds better. My eyes creep down again and I pull out of her completely, dripping and still a little stiff.

"It's creepy, you know."

I settle myself to the side so I don't crush her and my arm winds around her waist to pull her closer automatically. I love this feeling, this warm happiness that's so familiar. I smirk at her again and touch my nose with hers as a small gesture; "If it's so creepy, why do I smell you getting horny every time I do it?" She blushes and turns her face away. There's a nice silence and she kisses me. We kiss; a simple action, lazy and luxurious in the afterglow. Kagome pulls away and I lick her lips.

I feel utterly relieved, like a ton of bricks has been lifted from my shoulders. My insides are buzzing with release, my heart is warm and my body tingles with satisfaction. I look at my wife and I know without asking, that she feels the same.

It's been five months, after all.

"So are you going to help me out tomorrow?"

Ah, shit, she remembers.

I scrunch my nose up for effect, "Do I have to?"

She sighs, and says in a mock voice; "I would very much appreciate some of your precious time, Mr. Takano," I kiss her to silence her, but when I pull back she's frowning at me, "Inu...I went through all the effort to seduce you into agreeing," she grumbles something about 'it didn't work', but I'm too distracted to notice, "and you didn't even let me have control,"

I scoff, she never has control? "Oh _please_, you can tie me up whenever you want."

She sighs and I kiss her again; not to silence her, but just because her lips look so delicious. She isn't frowning when I release her but she keeps talking, her shoulders slump and I press my lips on each one, "Please just do me this little favor?"

I rest my cheek on her chest, the small space between her breasts and her collarbone, "All right."

She shoots up into a sitting position, "Really?" her eyes are bright and hopeful and she suddenly doesn't look like she was just fucked through the mattress at all. I nod, knowing I'll regret it later, "Oh InuYasha! Thank you!" She hugs me tight and it's starting to feel like the decision was worth it...

Then she pushes me off her, discards me on the bed like a used sex toy, gets up, and starts to rummage around in the closet for a big blue bag which she stuffs full of _things_. I bury my face into her pillow and drink in her calming scent while she piles bright coloured toys on the bed.

"I'm putting more than enough nappies in there for Kai and all of his favourite toys in case he doesn't want to play with the girls," she runs into the kitchen and I'm left to stare at the giant teddy bear in front of my face. Her voice emerges again, "he usually gets hungry at about eleven, but you'll need to see which food he likes best. I've put mango cans and pumpkin, so just give him a little taste and see if he eats it. He usually eats the mango,"

I fold the pillow around my head and try to block out the blabbering.

"Miroku will be there at one o'clock, so you'll have to keep things under control with the girls and Kai until he gets home."

I slowly emerge from my little cocoon when I notice that her voice has stopped. I see that she's looking at me, that soft, adoring look she gives me when I'm doing something nice for her. _Really..._

She crawls over the big blue bag and nuzzles my neck, "I'll make it up to you," she blows warm air onto the sensitive skin and adds; "_however_ you want."

_...it couldn't be all that bad..._

She kisses my neck and cups my face in her hands, "I love you, InuYasha."

_...it's really only for a few hours..._

I grumble and capture her lips, pulling her into bed and beneath the sheets to get some rest. She definitely needs it, she'll be out all day tomorrow, running around, doing errands and shopping with Sango...

Bullshit. _I_ need the rest.

I'm _babysitting_.

Keh.

His little golden eyes overflow with tears and his entire face goes red. There's an eerie moment of stillness wherein his cheeks puff up and his pudgy fists go pure white.

"Waaaaaahhhhhh!"

I stuff the little spoonful of yellow mush into his wide open mouth. He cries some more before he realizes it's pooled under his tongue and he promptly spits it back out at me. I'm looking very yellow and mushy today.

I growl instinctively, try to reach the boy on a subliminal level, "Kai, come on..."

I'm the alpha, damn it!

"Waahh, waaahhh!" he knocks the spoon from my hand and yellow mango mush flies all over the place.

"Go, Uncle Yasha, you can do it!"

My little cheer squad is behind me, dancing around and flicking their little pig tails everywhere. I wipe a blob of baby food from my face with the back of my hand and grab a spare spoon from beside me. I knew I'd need spares.

Chihiro, Miroku's youngest, comes up right next to me and smiles and makes silly faces at Kai to cheer him up.

He _squeals_.

"Waahhhhhhh!"

More mushy mango goes flying.

I hear little Yuki over my shoulder; "I don't think he likes that one, Uncle Yasha..."

He cries some more.

I pull the small jar and plastic spoon away and my shoulders slump in failure. My own son won't take food from me?

"W-w-waaaahhhhh!" the girls cover their ears and wrinkle their noses, Kai's little furry triangles are standing straight up. There's yellow crap all over his highchair and blue bib, caught in his short black bangs and dripping down his chin. I look at his little scrunched up pink face and the never-ending torrent of tears wetting his puffy cheeks. His little mini-hands are airborne fists, flying around his head and smashing onto the small tray table in front of him. The girls know well enough not to get too close.

Maybe if I let him cry it out he'll get tired and give up...

"Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!"

It makes me remember.

"_Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!"_

_Wow._

"_Please step back, sir!"_

_These people in white push me away from my wife and right away I feel panic. I want to tear their gloved hands from her, throw them onto their trays packed with needles and scalpels, rip those masks off, shove those stethoscopes right up their-_

"_Waaaahhhh, w-wahh!"_

_Wait._

_The doctor, an older man with sweat drops running over the wrinkles of his brow turns to his left, "The head is out! Nurse, a clean towel please!"_

_I still can't see what's going on!_

_A young woman- an intern perhaps- takes her gloves off and scurries away, "Yes, sir!" I look at where she tosses the white rubber things, in a metal tin. They're covered in blood._

_Kagome's blood._

_Uncertainty festers inside me and I take a step forward to try and get a peek at my wife. I can see her long, messy hair on her pillow; get a little glimpse of a veiny temple. Her hand flies above her head and grips the sheets hard, the skin is flushed and I can see veins popping out on her hand. I want to be there with her..._

_I can only stand in the corner and watch their backs. Watch them shuffling around, blocking my view of Kagome and cutting off the sight of my child. I can hear him, I can smell him._

_Let me __**see**__ him..._

_I need to move closer, and when I see an opening, I do. I rush to Kagome's side and kneel by her. Her eyes are screwed shut; her face is one of grimace. My eyes drift to where I can hear our baby's cries coming from, but nothing. All I can see is Kagome's propped up legs, her patient's gown, and doctor and nurses alike reaching between her thighs._

_Oi--!_

"_Inu...Yasha..."_

_I look down and I see Kagome's smiling, red, stressed face. The hand gripping the sheets drifts to my right arm and that vice-like grip is on my wrist now. I ignore the pain._

_She smiles at me and moisture leaks out of her bloodshot eyes, "You're doing great, wench," Kagome closes her eyes again and lets out a growl when she pushes, and I watch the vein on her temple pulse and realize there isn't any feeling left in my right hand._

"_Waaahhhhhh!"_

_He's a fucking loud one, isn't he?_

_A nurse calls up to us from between Kagome's legs, "Come on, Kagome-san, the baby is almost out," Kagome pushes again and a guttural sound machine-guns from her throat. My ears feel raw. "Just a few more, Kagome-san, a few more good pushes!"_

_Yes, it's almost over. The blood is making me feel sick. _

_A midwife appears at Kagome's other side and she's rewarded with a death-grip on her arm, "Breathe, Mrs. Takano, breathe," the lady imitates one of those clowns at the fair with her mouth shaped into an 'O', puffing air in and out and expecting Kagome to do the same._

"_Inu...Yasha..." Kagome looks at me and our eyes lock together. She pulls me closer with the iron claw on my wrist, smiling a beautiful smile as my face approaches hers. Her hot, panting breath is in my ear and she whispers..._

"_We are __**never**__ having sex again."_

_My heart stops._

_The midwife across from me stops her clown face. She must have understood my horror-struck expression because I feel a soft hand on my shoulder as she reaches over; "Don't worry, sir, they all say that."_

_My heart starts beating again._

_The doctor has a towel over his forearm now, white and fluffy, but I don't miss the speck of red; "One more, Kagome-san, one more!" Enthusiasm and excitement rush up and show on the nurses' faces, and as Kagome draws in a deep breath, it seems the whole room goes silent. She glances at me, holding the air in her lungs, and I tell her what I want to say with my eyes, as best as I can._

_You can do this, Kagome. You're amazing._

_I get caught up in the excitement, the suspense, and I say it with them; "Push!"_

_I hear Kagome scream, I hear my baby cry, "Waaahhhhhh!" Only this time, it's not as distant. This time, it sounds very real._

_The doctor and nurses rush to clean the bloody bundle up, and he's wrapped in towels before I can get a glimpse of my child._

_I want to see him..._

_My wife collapses backwards in a flurry of sweat and raven tresses and I watch her chest rise and plunge as her grip on me weakens. I reach a hand up to my own chest and I feel the rapid pumping in my ribcage as I look at her. I clutch at my shirt. My heart...m-my heart--_

"_Sir?"_

_I whip around with wide eyes and I look down at the young nurse._

"_Congratulations, Mr.Takano,"_

_My eyes trail lower to the bundle in her arms._

"_You're a father."_

_My heart--_

_It hurts so much._

_I can hear the thundering in my chest, the organ slamming into my ribs as I take the small, precious, package from her, as delicately as I can. The crying has stopped; I can only hear whimpering now. I shift the towel, move it from his face as I sit at Kagome's side again. I can feel her eyes on me, I can see her proud expression on the tired features in the corner of my eye, but my attention is locked on the child in the cradle of my arms._

_My boy._

_I can't say anything. I can only watch as tiny, tiny black triangle ears flick from side to side, from me to Kagome. Beady, golden eyes struggle in the bright light of the world. I can see his nose working overtime, taking everything in. He recognizes us, we are familiar. Papa. Mama._

_I hear her angelic voice, sweet music to my ears even though she has just been screaming like a harpy for an hour, "You're a father, InuYasha." I tear my eyes off my son and I look at my wife, lying back there, exhausted after bringing him into the world. _

_Tears stab the back of my eyes. They sting. My heart...It hurts._

_My wife, my son._

_If I ever lost them..._

_This pain is worse than anything, this fear of loosing the warmth that's engulfed me. The fear of being torn from this utter happiness bites at me, the dread that looms behind this too-good-to-be-true feeling._

_It is too good to be true. It won't feel right unless it's taken away from me. No-one should be allowed to feel this happy. And my heart aches, because I know, of all people, I don't deserve it._

_Kagome's voice in tinged with a smile and it registers in my busy head; "InuYasha?"_

_Am I crying?_

_I blink a few times to check and I feel the little droplets of water cool on my cheeks in the air-conditioning. Damn. I hold out the baby as gently as I can to divert her attention from my tears, but only more come when I see her holding my son close, looking at him with the most adoring, loving look I've ever seen. The happiness in my heart multiplies tenfold, along with the pain._

_I feel a soft hand on my shoulder and I open my eyes to find I've buried my face in my hands; "Come here, daddy," She smiled at me; pure happiness shines through her blue-grey eyes and none of this wretched fear of loss. _

_Why is it, Kagome, that you aren't afraid at all?_

_I lean toward her and I feel soft, trembling lips touch my forehead. I look down at our son, sandwiched between us, and I allow myself to smile. I face my wife and kiss her cheek, putting an arm around her shoulders and an arm around our baby._

"_So, wench," I kiss her temple, try to will that protruding vein to calm down, "What do you want to call him?"_

_She looks at the baby, "Didn't you want to call him Kai?"_

_I kiss the side of her lips, "You decide."_

_She looks at me weird, giving me that 'are you serious?' look, "Didn't you argue with me for months that you wanted his name to be Kai?"_

_I go to kiss her nose but she moves away; "Yeah, but I want you to choose now."_

"_Really?"_

_I pull back and I'm still looking at that 'are you serious?' face of hers; "Really. Besides, you hated 'Kai'."_

"_Oh, InuYasha," Her free arm circles around my neck and she covers my lips with hers for a chaste kiss, "I can choose his name?"_

_Kagome, you just carried him around in your body for nine months and pushed him out of a ten centimeter hole._

"_You can choose."_

"_Hm," Her eyes look very grey, but I see the cute hopeful look behind them that a child gives to their parents, "Any name I want?"_

"_Any name you want."_

_Please don't pick Daiki..._

_She releases me from her embrace and cuddles the 2-minute-old bundle in her arms. "Alright, then, I've decided."_

_I take Kagome's hand, and I look at our son in her arms, and I know that I wouldn't care even if she called him Daiki. He's my boy, and I'll love him no matter what. Kagome opens her mouth to speak;_

"_Mrs. Takano! Mr. Takano! Congratulations!"_

_The kind midwife from before bustles in through the door with a clipboard. I liked her; she was nice to me and let me know my wife didn't mean it when she had condemned me to celibacy. But then she shoves a pile of paperwork in front of my face and all I see is birth certificate and 'sign here', like I've just bought a car. I don't like her very much anymore._

_She pulls out a label and gets ready to mark the baby's crib; "So what are we calling this baby boy?" She looks at me first, and I look at Kagome, who looks at the midwife, who looks back at her. Kagome smiles._

"_Takano Kai."_

_M-my heart..._

"Uncle Yasha! Uncle Yasha!"

Eh!?

"Waaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

The girls are jumping up and down and my son is rolling around on the floor in a pile of mango goo.

"InuYasha!? What the hell, man!?"

Miroku's dark figure appears through the front door and I wrench my head off the table and rush to Kai. Miroku chases his daughters around, trying to snatch away the various sharp objects they seem to have found around the house.

He captures little Chihiro and throws her over his shoulder, "I leave you alone with the kids for five seconds and you have them playing with weapons?" He turns and cuts off a running Ayumi, slinging her over the other shoulder.

We weren't playing with weapons... we were playing 'hospital'.

I hold Kai close to me and stand up, and among the squishy sensation of the layer of mango on his skin, I notice that he's stopped crying.

Yuki squeals, "You can't catch me, daddy!" and Miroku lets out a mock growl, lunging toward her with his two younger daughters slung over his shoulders. He looks like the biggest dumbass in the world.

But Kai is laughing.

I turn the boy and hold him up to face me, inspect him to see if something's gone wrong, "What the-?" his little golden eyes are sparkling; all traces of red and tears are gone. A blob of mango baby food droops from his chin and lands on my face.

Kai laughs harder.

For the next few hours, Miroku stomps around for Yuki. I watch _The Little Mermaid_ with Kai in my lap and Chihiro and pretty Ayumi snuggled up against me on the couch. And that's how Sango finds us when she bursts through the door, loaded with shopping bags.

"Well, well, well!" She dumps the ton of things on the dining table and flicks her bangs from her face.

Ayumi and Chihiro spring off the couch and Yuki zooms down the hallway towards her mother with Miroku in tow, "Mommy!"

Sango smiles at me the best she can under the hug attack, "Kagome wants you back home, InuYasha," she giggles and nuzzles her eldest, fixing the nine-year-old girl's hair, "Kai can stay here for the rest of the afternoon." She turns her attention back to her girls and reaches into a shopping bag for their treats.

I leave Kai sleeping on the couch and go to Sango, "Kai's staying here?" Miroku appears from the bathroom, sporting a tissue in his Yuki-induced blood nose, "Are you sure?"

My friend interjects, "What the hell? More kids?" He looks at his wife questioningly, sporting the same confusion that I am.

Sango stands up straight and rubs the small of her back while the girls rush off to play with their new toys, "Oh, grow up, Miroku," she turns to me, "Yeah, it's fine. He's sleeping like an angel anyway," Angel? Yeah, right... "Besides, it was Kagome's idea. Go have some free time with your wife."

I quirk an eyebrow and Miroku is giving his woman the 'are you serious?' look. "Really?"

Sango wants to look after more kids? Women are so crazy...

I'm reluctant to leave and I spare a glance at Kai, sleeping soundly, flicking his ears here and there even in his slumber. Sango starts to unpack the shopping and tells me reassuringly; "Just go. You can pick up Kai later, he'll be fine."

Miroku gains the ability to speak again, "That's not fair! I babysat too! Why don't _I_ get free time!?" He shuts up as soon as Sango shoots him that glare.

I leave slowly and pause at the door; "Thanks, guys. If he's any trouble at all-"

"Just _go_, InuYasha!"

"'Gome?"

The soft carpet welcomes my bare feet when I slip my shoes off. The living room is empty. Where the hell is she now?

I hear her voice nearby; "In the kitchen, hun."

I can't contain my smile and I swing around the corner to surprise her; she lets out a cute little yelp and almost drops the mug of cocoa she's holding when I grab her. I kiss her neck from behind, "You're a genius," my arms wrap around her slim waist and I use my nose to push her hair aside so I can cherish her neck some more, "You are brilliant," I whisper into her ear, "Fucking amazing."

She smiles and takes a sip of her cocoa, "Well, Sango understood that we haven't had much spare time since Kai came along," she tilts her head to the side and I moan against her neck, licking the soft skin, "She wanted to help us out."

I latch onto a patch on the slender column and I suck lightly, "She's brilliant, too," I say absent mindedly. Kagome tastes very good today, and the little noises she's making are exciting me like nothing else.

"Mm," She closes her eyes and sets the cocoa on the kitchen bench, leaning back against me, "I hope you know that we'll be returning the favor next week."

"Right." I'll worry about that next week.

I reach around and lower my hands to the button on Kagome's jeans. The hard denim resists my pull and it takes me a while to free the small metal circle. My mouth is still on her neck and her hand comes up to cradle my head, urging me on. The zip is easier work and I revel in the sound of it before I yank the waistband of the jeans over her hips, releasing her neck so I can pull the tight leggings down to her knees.

My mouth is on her again the instant I straighten up. I breathe into her ear; "How do you want it?" I say darkly, pushing my hips against her ass and sandwiching her between the kitchen bench and myself. She whimpers and leans her head to the opposite side so that I can lather the neglected part of her neck.

"Inu..." She pants.

My hands trail over the front of her smooth thighs and I play at the waistband of her panties. "What was that?" I give a little thrust against her soft ass and I know she can feel the bulge in my pants because she gasps, "You want it doggie-style?" My hand slips down the front of her mound and I rub her through the thin cotton.

Oh Jesus, she's already wet.

I slide my fingers over the damp material and I apply pressure where I know she wants it. She moans and the sound is music to my ears, "I..." I smirk as she struggles to speak, "S-shit, Inu..." she screws her eyes shut and grabs my hand, pulling it up and forcing my fingers under the elastic waistband and into her underwear. Her breath hitches when she feels my touch.

I rest my hand against her pubic hair and I toy with the curls for a moment, "Tell me what you want, baby,"

She whines and slips her hand under her panties to join mine, and I almost cream my pants when she takes control of my fingers and pushes them into her opening, "Uh-uh-uh. You have to say it," I use all of my willpower to keep the digits still and keep my hips from ramming her into the kitchen bench. My fingertips touch the cream on the slick flesh and I close my eyes at the mental image. I smile against her neck, "Be very _specific_, Kagome."

I lightly tap my index finger on her clit and I love the way she shudders against me. I love how frustrated she gets, how she grabs my wrist and pulls at my hair. She's so predictable when she gets like this; impatient and annoyed, but totally sexy. She wiggles her legs out of her jeans and kicks them to the side; soon she'll tell me how badly she needs my cock in her, how hard she wants me to fuck her, how she doesn't want to be able to walk tomorrow morning. Give her a minute, its coming.

She pulls my hand out of her panties and moves away from me. The warmth is taken from me and I shudder at the loss. What the hell? Not what I predicted...

I follow her around the kitchen with my eyes and she doesn't even blink when she returns the gaze. She calmly picks up her mug of cocoa and cups the warmth in her hands, returning to the drink as if I hadn't even come home.

And all I can do is stand there by the bench with a huge lump in my pants.

Kagome smiles, "You want some?" and reaches for another steaming mug, sliding it on the bench towards me. I look down at the comforting chocolate mixture, sitting in the place I just had my wife bent over and begging.

I don't know what the hell just happened, but I pick it up anyway.

I keep my eyes on the sneaky bitch, but all she does is smile and peer at me over the rim of her mug as I put mine to my lips. It's warm to the touch, and I can feel soft wisps of steam floating up. I test the temperature first with my lips and find that it's cooled down. Must have been sitting out for a while. The nice chocolate warmth fills me inside as I let it run down my throat, and I feel nice. Kagome lifts her lips from her drink, a light brown mustache lining her top lip. She smiles. The warmth...It's like a hug.

Everything goes black.

"What the--!?" I jerk up instinctively and I'm forced back down roughly.

There is soft cushion at my back, warm, but my front is cold and exposed. I stare at our familiar bedroom ceiling and I try to sit up again. No use, I'm forced back down. I try to tuck my arms and legs in, but only end up tugging at the tight rope around my wrists and ankles. I feel a light draft of wind sweep over me and I feel it tickle my nuts. Oh, geeze...

I'm spread eagled and I'm butt naked.

"K-kagome...?"

Shit. I sound pathetic.

I clear my throat and crane my neck to look around the room, it's almost pitch black but I can still see the walls and the furniture, and that eerie figure in the shadows.

I swallow, "'Gome?" I can barely see her.

But then she takes a step forward, into the ray of moonlight.

Oh. My.

Fucking. God.

The blue-white glow kisses her skin, makes her hair look so silky, and reflects off the shiny tight black leather. I can't take my eyes off her. The..._thing_ she's wearing...it makes _all_ of me spring to life.

I can't see her face properly but I catch a small smile as I stare at her, forgetting about my straining neck. Her skin looks creamy white, and the light skips over her breasts, sticking out of the black thing deliciously. It's tight...it's pushing them up, pushing her waist in and flaring out to outline her hips before it ends; it gives her an incredible hourglass shape.

My eyes creep lower to the skimpy black underwear covering her and I catch a whine before it escapes, imagining what she'd look like from behind. Her thighs are half bare - covered by some black stretchy material that goes down to her feet. Something stirs inside me and I feel the urge to flex my claws as they grow.

I want to tear it off her.

The thick carpet absorbs the sound of high heels walking across the room.

I almost choke on the effort it takes to talk; "Wench?"

Her eyes pierce me from under black bangs and she strikes a pose; a hand on her hip, black gauntlets on her forearms. Her torso twists a little and the stiff black _thin_g tightens around her. Her free hand dangles at her side, lightly caressing the bare skin on her thigh. So she's standing in front of me, her legs flexing, a good distance apart, and her breasts pushing up like they're begging for me to touch them. Her lips part a little, and a dark look crosses her face. She smirks and advances onto the bed, bending and crawling over me, stalking me, chilling me, thrilling me.

I can't breathe.

Kagome stops crawling when her face reaches mine; her arms are pinned by my shoulders and her knees are on either side of my hips. Her hair dangles down and touches my shoulders and face; it feels silky. Those gorgeous tits and that crazy leather barely touch my chest and that cute ass sticks up into the air. The pressure on my wrists reminds me that I can't touch her like I want to. I so badly want to.

My limbs tremble and heat coils up inside. I feel my cock twitch at the good view of Kagome's breasts, but a sudden strangeness courses through me.

I'm afraid.

Kagome is in complete control. I'm ass naked underneath her and I can't move.

It's a pride thing.

Hot breath tickles my face and teases my lips as she leans down; "You're going to tell me what you want, InuYasha," the chills zap through me and I'm stiff as a board in no time. She stares at me darkly, taking a long pause for effect, and it works. It definitely works; I feel another twinge of fear and a full-blown blast of horny.

I grunt in response.

"And you're going to be very _specific_."

She skips over and snatches him out of his pram.

"Baby! I missed you!" she twirls and stretches out her arms, "Did Daddy take you shopping?"

The sound of baby giggles and bright laughter fill the room as Kagome spins around with Kai in her hands, smiling. I shrug his baby bag off my shoulder and close our front door behind me, having just come from a short grocery trip. The plastic shopping bags rustle and the jars of mango baby food clank against the kitchen bench as I put them aside.

"_I don't believe you wasted five jars of baby food in one afternoon, InuYasha! Go buy some more!"_

I lean against the bench and watch as she cradles the boy in one arm and moves to open the balcony doors with the other. A chilly breeze comes in and rustles her bed hair and her night gown, and I hear Kai's little gurgling version of laughter. I take a deep breath.

And I try not to cry.

I shift where I stand, feeling the small sting of scratches on my chest from our...activities last night. My heart starts beating a little faster, and suddenly, in my sex-drugged mind, Kagome's bright smile becomes the lusty smirk she wore when she was...when she was...

"_Oh, fuck!"_

_I close my eyes as tight as I can and I choke on a whimper._

"_You need to say it, InuYasha," Kagome smiles as she breathes hot air around the tip of my cock. Her nails are scratching my thighs, her warmth is straddling my shin, "Tell me exactly what you want, and I'll give it to you." She starts rubbing herself against my leg, relieving some of that burning ache._

She's so wet...

"_W-what the hell are you d-doing to me, woman?" I manage._

She pulls that wonderful mouth away from my weeping manhood and I want to scream, "But InuYasha," she begins, "You said I can tie you up whenever I want." She says, teasing me and pouting. That full, bottom lip pokes out and I'm overcome with the urge to capture it with my teeth.

_The bonds on my wrists and ankles prevent me from doing just that._

_I swallow. I need to submit. There's only one way she'll remove them._

_B-but, my pride--_

"_Fuck me, Kagome."_

"Daddy!"

Kagome's bright voice is bubbly and cheerful and I look at her smile, highlighted by the soft morning light. It bounces off her yellow gown, shines on her messy hair. Kai giggles some more, his tiny arms and legs flailing around in the soft cotton baby clothes. My wife looks at me and makes a gesture for me to go over there, so I walk slowly across the living room and follow her, stepping out onto the small tiled balcony. The hard floor feels strange under my bare feet; a contrast to the plush carpet inside.

Kai stops gurgling and Kagome stops laughing, and she just stands there with him; a hand on the rails, looking out at the puffy clouds in the sky.

"_Oh_," she gasps when I embrace them from behind, wrapping Kagome's small body in my arms. She feels so small; I rest my chin on her shoulder and look down at my son, cradled in her arms. All I smell is Kagome's hair, the residual buttery coconut moisturizer and leather on her skin, and the soft smell of baby clothes.

Kagome bumps back into the erection pressed against her.

"InuYasha, again?" She leans her head back, "I didn't wear you out enough last night?"

I smirk, "Not nearly enough, mate." I bury my nose in her neck and she sighs a happy sigh.

"Well, Kai's the only one that's going to be getting any action," she laughs, and right on cue, the damn boy starts nuzzling her breast, his mouth open and searching.

I grumble and frown, and I can only watch as she moves her nightgown aside to let Kai latch onto a nipple. My hands itch and my mouth waters and I watch the boy go at it, sucking his little heart out.

"No fair."

I see his little throat move as he swallows the milky stuff. I can't help myself; I reach a hand up to her full breast and cup it lightly. I hear Kagome sigh and I hear small gulping sounds coming from Kai.

He frowns his little frown and releases her nipple, dribbling and red.

"Lucky little bugger."

Kagome glares at me, "InuYasha!"

"Well, he is!" I squeeze the lovely softness in my hand and I watch more milk seep out.

She makes an annoyed 'hmph' sound and wipes herself with Kai's napkin, swatting my hand away and pulling her nightgown back over for cover.

A smile cracks open on my face and Kagome can feel it against her skin, making her smile too, as much as she's trying to contain it. She puts her finger in front of Kai and a pudgy fist reaches out to grab it, the little knuckles going white and the fingertips with small nails going pink.

I look down at my son and I kiss the sensitive skin on Kagome's neck. I talk against her skin and she relaxes at the sensation.

"Daddy loves you, Kai."

Kai blows some milky spit bubbles between his baby lips.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews are insanely appreciated ..


	4. Birthday

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Move a little to the left..." I grunt in her ear.

Kagome whimpers softly, shifting beneath me and the light sheets to move her hips against mine. My breath comes in pants and hers catches in her throat when I hit that little swollen bump inside her. I graze it again and again. She doesn't moan, she doesn't scream.

We need to be quiet.

My hair sticks to my sweaty skin and falls around her; her black tresses make swirls and webs on the cushy pillows. Kagome's soft hands are on my back, clutching, scratching, and her half-lidded eyes are on mine; those watery grey-blue eyes full of passion and lust. Her cheeks are flushed and her lips are swollen and raw from kissing and biting, from sucking and from trying not to scream.

We can't make any fucking noise.

"_Ohh..._"

She arches her back and I drive into her soaking wet heat.

"Shh!"

She whimpers that fucking sexy little whimper and bites her lip. I lean in and capture the abused pinkness with my mouth and soothe it with sweeps of my tongue. Her smaller appendage dances with mine in the most delicious way and her sweet cavern becomes mine to explore. I run my tongue over her teeth and gums; caress the roof of her mouth and the corners of her lips.

We break away when breathing gets too hard and our body heat starts burning. I lick her cheek, her neck, her gorgeous chest and I can't help but pump my hips faster. I can't get enough of this woman; she tastes too fucking good...

"Oh God, InuYasha..."

I touch my forehead to hers and feel our damp skin rub together with our movements. She tightens the hold her legs have on my hips and she clutches more at my back and she sends shivers, delicious shivers, down my spine with every move. The place we're joined is sticky and warm; her muscles clench around me, rippled and slick, and she squeezes me as I draw out of her. The more I thrust the more she moans.

"Shut up, wench," I tell her.

"I can't!" she whines back.

"You think it's easy for _me_ to keep quiet!?" I whisper harshly.

God Kagome, it isn't easy.

I want to moan, I want to growl, I want to scream like a bitch from the way you make me feel.

The sheets ripple around us and the sun peaks into our bedroom, glowing off the translucent white curtains on the window and bringing with it the smells of morning. I smell dew on the grass, fresh and moist. I smell blooming flowers in the garden and the chill of the early morning wind. I smell Kagome's musky scent entwined with mine, her saliva on my lips and her cream on my fingers.

The headboard starts hitting the wall and I know I've got to calm down.

Her nails run down my back, "Please, Inu..." she moans quietly, "faster."

"We've gotta--" her muscles clench around my cock and her lips and tongue are on that spot just under my jaw. I grunt and shove my face beside hers into the pillow to stifle my moan when she clings to me with her legs and starts fucking me back. Her cries rise in volume and her fluid movements rub our stomachs together and move me inside her just the way she likes. I try to say 'be quiet' but it comes out as a muffled "_fuuuuuck_".

Kagome, you still drive me crazy.

"Wench," I grunt near her ear and grip a hand to her hip to still her, "take it easy." I say, and use my free hand to touch her warm cheek. Her eyelids flutter closed and I run a thumb over her puffy lips. Her dark, long eyelashes are wet and her eyebrows are knotted together in sweet frustration. My hips slow to a halt and we lie there, sweaty, panting and staring at each other. Her thigh feels good in my hand, her face feels soft and her lips are damp.

"You're beautiful," I tell her.

She takes my thumb into her mouth and I groan through my teeth.

I brace myself up on my arms and use all the strength I have to pound my wife into the mattress. She squeals in delight, throws her head back so that her gorgeous neck is perfect for marking. I lean in and use my teeth, grunting against her skin and biting, reinforcing the little marks that show everyone she's mine.

I grind out, "I think I'm going to cum," and I can tell I'm about to when those little nervous spasms start happening in the tip of my shaft and under my balls.

She can tell when my movements become more urgent, when I hold her more desperately and cry her name into her neck over and over.

"Kagome..."

Thrust.

"_Kagome_..."

I hear her swallow between moans and by the way her breath hitches I can tell she's about to come too. The sweat acts like lubricant and we slide together perfectly, the dark place I'm invading her again and again is sticky and hot. She grips my upper arms and I can see the thrill she gets from feeling straining, shaking muscle beneath her hands.

"Inu!" she cries out, burying her face into my neck and shuddering with a pleasure I know only I can produce.

Her muscles ripple deliciously around me and I come; that mind-numbing, toe-curling, star-bursting sensation has me jerking inside her and collapsing; quivering on top of her. A breath of air comes through the open window and brings with it more morning scents. It ripples the sheets around us and kisses the sweat on my back. It doesn't take me long to realize it's getting hot and the fucking sun is rising right in front of my face.

"Fuck," I say as I roll off of her after a few moments, she makes a small noise as my weight lifts away and settles herself comfortably by my side. She nestles herself into my chest and rests her head near my shoulder, her hair spread out all over the place.

"Do you think he heard us?" she asks, drawing lazy patterns on my chest while the sun creeps into the room.

"Keh."

She sighs, closing her eyes, "That was amazing," she tells me.

_Damn straight._

"...Keh."

And we settle in comfortably, snoozing in the early hours of Sunday, cradled in each other's arms. But then the door bursts open and I see a flash of black in the morning light;

"Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthdaaaay!"

And a flying Kai pounces onto the bed with a flourish.

"Oi!"

"Happy Birthday, Daddy!" He smiles broadly with a front tooth missing and holds out some sort of present; a box wrapped in scraps of blue paper and a huge amount of sticky-tape.

Kagome smiles her brilliant smile, "Happy Birthday, Daddy." She sits up and rests her weight on her elbow, holding the bed sheet over her chest. I sit up as well and face the 6-year-old, careful of my nakedness beneath the sheets.

Kai holds up the ball of sticky-tape and pushes it in front of my face, "I wrapped it myself, daddy!" His golden eyes glitter happily and I catch a trace of drool on the corner of his mouth from his excitement.

My eyes dart between the colourful bundle of paper and tape and my son's smiling face.

"I chose it all by myself! I saved up money to buy it!" He drops the present and springs off the bed, almost tripping on his Spiderman pajama pants. The room is deathly silent and still; I can hear Kagome's breathing beside me and we just stare at the open door and then at each other.

Kai's voice emerges again.

"Look!" He exclaims, and holds out his blue dinosaur piggy bank, "I bought it with my own money, daddy, just like you said. I saved it to buy something nice like you told me to," he rattles the dinosaur and I hear a few jingling coins. He pounces onto the bed again and walks on his knees toward us. I can only stare as he tosses the jingling piggy bank over his shoulder and holds up the present again.

He pauses. "Are you ok, daddy?" Kai leans toward me with that utterly naive expression that only a child could wear.

My heart is cracking my ribs apart.

But now even Kagome is looking at me weird. She puts a soft hand to my shoulder, "What's wrong, InuYasha?"

"Yeah," Kai mimics her, his eyes big and innocent, "What's wrong?"

What's wrong?

_I love you too much._

"I'm fine, champ," I say, smiling as broadly as I can through the tears that are prickling and stinging at the back of my eyes.

Children need to hear lies sometimes.

He smiles and holds up my present again; "Open it!"

"Okay!" I say, copying his enthusiasm. I take the present from his little hands and I give Kagome a questioning look.

How the fuck do I open this thing?

"Ice-cream!"

Kai zooms ahead of us towards the ice-cream truck, holding out his arms like an airplane.

"Be careful, Kai!" Kagome calls after him.

The park isn't busy today; a few kids in the playground and a few joggers passing through. It's quiet, peaceful. Perfect. The grass is green, crunching under my shoes, the trees are shady and my wife looks gorgeous. She flicks raven hair over her shoulder and smiles at me, blue eyes sparkling. The sun filters in through the trees and casts an ethereal shine on her little white dress. Fucking gorgeous.

I lace my hand with hers and we walk in the peaceful park, side by side.

"Where should we sit?" she asks, looking around.

I'm not paying attention; her tits look too damn good.

She turns to me, "InuYasha?"

"Mm?"

She frowns, following my gaze to the hint of cleavage pressing up through white cotton.

"You're lucky it's your birthday," She says, blushing a little and turning away.

Kagome leads me to one of the larger trees; probably the shadiest spot in the wide park. The picnic basket rustles as she releases my hand and puts it down; pulling out one of those typical checkered picnic blankets and bending over to set it nicely on the floor.

Her ass looks fantastic.

"Oi, wench," I say softly to get her attention.

On all fours, she keeps unpacking the picnic basket, "Mm?" a loaf of bread, a plate of cheeses.

I drop to my knees and crawl up behind her.

"Wench," I say again, because the offense usually gets her attention.

A bottle of ketchup, some plastic cups, "What is it, InuYasha?" she asks absently, and continues to unpack the basket.

I guess she's gotten used to it.

I can still hear the tune of the ice-cream truck in the background and I know I've only got a little bit before Kai comes zooming back. "Bitch," I say with a warning in my tone, but before she can answer my arms are around her waist and I've pulled her into my lap.

"Oh!" she gasps, surprised. It takes her only a short while to calm down and relax into my chest, her shoulders sagging and her head resting back on my shoulder. We stay like that for a while, the trees rustling overhead and the ice-cream man's music repeating from the road.

I sigh and close my eyes, holding my wife close.

"Hey, InuYasha..." she begins, stroking my arm at her waist with delicate fingers. "Remember that time you took me right here, in this park?"

The low, thick quality of her voice and the suggestive way in which she said it had me poking through my pants in no time.

I swallow, "Yeah."

"_You're amazing..." I pant, gasping between kisses and hiking her leg up to press myself more fully into her and more firmly against the tree._

_It's the largest tree in the park. _

_Her little dress - blue, like her eyes - covers my hand as I explore beneath its hem; her thighs feeling fantastic and her ass filling my palm like nothing else. She gasps in the night air as I slip my hand into her panties and she moans softly, taking my lips as her own to hold her silence. Her hips start making little movements against my hand and wetness soaks my fingers as soon as I get the damp cotton out of the way._

"_You're so fucking wet..."I groan into her mouth._

_My fingers slip in far too smoothly and her muscles grip far too tightly._

"_This isn't even fair..." I whine, snuggling my face in the crook of her neck and inhaling the smell of her hair. _

_I bury three fingers inside her._

_She bucks into my palm, "InuYasha!"_

_The air is still and cool and the shadows of the night cover us well, but the thrill of being seen insistently clutches at my spine. This is the first time we've done something like this..._

"_Faster!" she gasps. Her cheeks are streaked with moisture and flushed with pink._

_My digits are covered in her cream and I lance them into her without mercy, my thumb rubbing wet circles around her clit. Her hips push into my hand and she thrashes against me, moaning._

_I push her back into the tree._

_My left arm strains to hold her weight up - not because I'm weak, but because I'm squeezing her ass as hard as I can and because I have nothing to relieve the screaming pressure in my pants. I can smell her from up here; her pussy open and ready, quivering under my attack. I slow the movements of my hand and I love the way she begs, so desperate for more._

"_I want to taste you," I tell her._

_She whimpers back and opens her legs more._

_I groan and release her, dropping to my knees at the rush of her scent; that heavy, musky sweet smell that is so purely Kagome. _

_I want it all._

_Her skin is heated when I touch her, my hands running up her thighs and hooking under her underwear to drag down the skimpy bit of cotton. Her legs; her incredible, sexy legs, shake under my touch and I release her panties. They drop to her ankles and I hear her breath catch in her throat when my hands trail back upwards again._

"_Hold this," I say and I hand her the hem of her dress._

_She complies without a moment's hesitation and I lean in. I put a hand on the smooth inside of each thigh and urge them further apart; her flower bare and open before me._

_I bury my face into her delicious pussy._

_Her cream soaks into every taste bud in my mouth and I fight the urge to take a bite. Her knuckles go white while she's holding her dress up and her lovely stomach tenses up. The shuddering movement draws my attention to her belly button and, with heavy-lidded eyes; I kiss a sloppy trail to it and make love to it with my tongue. She whimpers, she begs._

_So I let my hands join the fun._

_The soft skin on her abdomen is like silk to my lips and the velvety muscles in her channel clench and spasm around my fingers. I push and pull them inside and out of her slowly, sensuously, and I mimic the movements in her bellybutton with my tongue. _

_The combination makes her whine._

"_InuYasha!" she sucks in air desperately, "Please...please!"_

_I chuckle softly and kiss my way back toward her treasure, my fingers speeding up their pace. I massage a thigh with my free hand and I can feel the blood pulsing - pumping all around her nether regions and soaking her insides with warmth. I watch for a bit the way my fingers pull out of her, glistening and almost pruned. She can feel my hot breath on her; she wants it._

"_InuYasha..." she begs, frustrated with the fact that she has to occupy her hands with holding her dress up._

"_Hold it with your teeth," I mutter into her nest of curls._

_She does, and her hands are in my hair before I can blink. She runs her fingers through the silver, making sounds through clenched teeth and cotton. I latch my lips onto her clit and I suck hard. Kagome's cries rise rapidly in volume, her grip on my head grows stronger, and it only encourages me to toy more with the sensitive bud. She thrusts her hips towards me and holds me in place while I graze my teeth against her._

_And I love it._

_I lance her with fingers and tongue, her intoxicating taste drenching every corner of my mouth. The slippery, hot muscles inside her feel like silk and I can feel her tremble with every stroke. She calls my name through her teeth, over and over, and soon, her thighs start shaking, barely able to hold her up._

_I fucking love it._

_I can't hold it in anymore, and just when she's about to scream I release her and pull her to the ground in front of me. My cock is pressing too painfully in my pants and I have to take a moment to unzip them and relieve some of the painful pressure. Kagome is panting, leaning her back to the base of the tree for support. I hear the zipper unzip and I feel the denim loosen around me, my dick springing out eagerly while I watch her; legs spread out and flushed in pleasure and frustration._

"_You ok?" I ask to the pained expression on her face._

"_I need you right now," she tells me, hiking her dress up._

_It's suddenly hard to breathe._

_I crawl over to her and I wiggle off my jeans, ignoring them where they get caught at my ankles. I can smell the fresh grass under my hands and the hardness of the tree's old roots. I reach my panting fiancé; her cheeks are pink, her pussy is exposed and her luscious breasts are practically busting out of her dress._

"_You make me so hard..." I say, my voice much more hoarse than I intended and my hand gripping my shaft without even realizing._

_She turns over in the soil and grass on her hands and knees and arches her back, sticking her perfect ass out in front of me and submitting like the bitch she is. Her pussy is aching, dripping barely and arm's length away and my dick gives a desperate throb._

"_Just fuck me, InuYasha,"_

_Exactly what I wanted for my birthday._

She flicks me in the forehead.

"Oi!"

"Wake up, baka," she laughs, "Caught in another daydream?"

I blink owlishly, looking down at Kagome still in my lap, "I was?"

I can see down her dress better at this angle...

"Seems like it," she says, moving her hips and giving my boner a little nudge.

Ah, shit. And I had just gotten to the good part.

"...Mm," I mumble stupidly.

I swallow, my cheeks going hot at the realization. I suddenly notice the grip I have on the bottom of Kagome's dress and the bare inches away I am of exposing her underwear to the happy families in the park.

"Sorry," I say, and I smooth her dress out, covering the wonderful thighs that should never be covered.

She just smiles.

Kai zooms in; melted ice-cream all over his face, "Vroooommmm!" he stampedes onto the picnic blanket and dives into our laps. He giggles his bubbly giggle and smushes the chocolate stuff all over his face.

Kagome's smile lights up the entire park. My heart starts beating that little bit faster.

"Hm," she begins, running her fingers through Kai's tangled hair, "We should have invited Miroku and Sango with the girls,"

I scoff, "Hell no, I don't wanna listen to you and Sango bitching on my birthday,"

She frowns and looks like she's about to explode, but she holds it back.

"Ok." She says, shifting her attention back to Kai's messy black hair.

I'm suddenly glad it's my birthday.

My son turns to me, "Did you like my present, dad?" and for a minute I'm caught off guard. He has a knack for doing that. I smile and remember the shiny new alarm clock sitting beside the bed back home.

"Yeah, champ, I love it."

Kagome chimes in, "He'll use it _every_ morning."

Bitch.

Kai laughs and with a nod; he goes back to devouring his ice-cream.

The rest of the morning and early afternoon is spent laughing and smiling so much that my cheeks get sore. I can't seem to smile enough. Kai decides to make his specialty sandwich of ham, cheese and hazelnut spread, and he's thoughtful enough to make one for me and Kagome.

"Looks like you're going to be a chef," she says to him when he hands her the floppy creation. Kai holds one out to me with that adorably hopeful look on his face that I could never, ever refuse.

"Delicious!" I say after I take a bite.

It tastes like shit, but I eat it anyway.

Children need to hear lies sometimes.

He runs off to enjoy the playground and I'm alone with Kagome again in the warm light that filters in through the trees and makes the leaves cast crazy shadows over us. A little breeze has picked up, and I lie there with my mate on the picnic blanket, watching the leaves tumble across the grass. I can still taste the sticky mixture of hazelnut and cheese in the crooks of my back teeth and I can't seem to get the strange smell off my hands.

"Enjoying your birthday?" Kagome asks me after a long, comfortable silence.

I wrap my arms around my wife and whisper into her ear.

"I've got everything I want," I tell her.

She turns in my arms to face me and she says "I know."

God damn it Kagome, don't look at me like that.

"But I wanna watch The Little Mermaid!" Chihiro screams at Kai.

"We always watch that movie! It's stupid!" He yells back at her, "It's for _girls_!"

"_I_ think we should watch a grown-up movie," says Yuki, sounding all 'grown-up'.

The argument continues in the background while I sit with my wife, Miroku and Sango at the small dining table, tea, coffee and small cakes spread out on its wooden surface. The presents they bought me lay still wrapped on the kitchen bench. I guess I'll save 'em for later.

"Oh, we haven't been to Amano Park in _ages_," Sango says, "And it's such a good place to take the kids."

Kagome smiles, "It really is," she turns to Miroku, interrupting our all-important baseball conversation, "Miro, you should take your family there sometime."

"Pfft," he waves her off with his hand, "Parks are boring."

Sango cuts in, right on cue; "Miroku! You need to spend more quality time with your family!"

"The girls are too old for parks now anyway," he argues.

"You can never be too old to go to the park, houshi!" she yells back.

Meanwhile, in the lounge room...

"The Little Mermaid!"

"Transformers!"

"Nemo!"

"Transformers!"

"I say we vote!"

"I want Little Mermaid!"

"Shut up, Chi!"

"You shut up, Kai!"

"No, _you_ shut up!"

"No, _you_!"

"You!"

And back with the 'adults'...

Me and Kagome exchange incredulous looks, and I poke a biscuit into my coffee, swirling it around and watching it go soggy brown. She opens her mouth timidly to say something to the fuming couple, but she's cut off right away.

"We're going tomorrow!"

"But I don't wanna go to the park!"

"We're going, Miroku, and that's final!" Sango declares, hitting her fist to the table for effect.

And then there's silence.

Until three kids rush into the room, crying. A single file of Ayumi, Chihiro and Yuki, with Kai trailing behind looking a little too guilty. Their cheeks are pink, their eyes are watery. "What happened?" Kagome asks right away, concern marring her features.

And then they all point to Kai.

I give Kagome a look that clearly says: 'Why the fuck did we have to invite Miroku and Sango?' and then, while everyone tries to sort out the little spat, I can't seem to keep my eyes off her. The worried lines on her forehead, the watery cover over her blue-grey eyes.

"Alright girls, let's go home," Sango says at last.

Some more crying follows, and the traditional slapping sound of Sango's hand connecting with Miroku's face. Once they're out the door, my ears can finally relax and unglue themselves from the top of my head. Kagome sighs and I turn my attention to her, watching her clear the dining table of the small dishes and coffee mugs while Kai stands to the side, face down and looking quite ashamed.

"I'm sorry, mommy," he says, trying so obviously not to cry.

Kagome frowns and she keeps packing up the table, "I'm very disappointed, Kai," she says after a while, "You don't hit people, it's wrong," she tells him. She doesn't once look at him, and his ears flatten to his head. But she doesn't look at him.

Somehow I think that makes it hurt more.

I walk over to the boy and I crouch down beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. It feels so small, the kid is too skinny.

"They were yelling at me, dad," he said, his voice going up and down in the effort it took to hold in tears. The corners of his mouth were twitching and his eyes had watered over, "It hurt my ears," he tells me. Kagome must have thought he was looking for pity.

"You still don't hit people, Kai!" she bursts out suddenly, dropping some dishes to the kitchen bench with a loud clank.

"I'm sorry!" he yells, finally breaking into tears before he runs off down the hall and into his room. He makes a point of slamming the door behind him.

It's too quiet.

My sigh almost echoes around the room, "'Gome," I begin, and she looks away from me, "They probably ganged up on him," I say softly, standing up and walking towards her. "You know how the girls are."

She whips around and tears flash into her eyes, "It's still wrong, InuYasha! He'll never learn if you're soft on him!" she yells, and my ears pin themselves to my head again, "Why can't you ever take my side!?

I close the distance between us and reach out a hand to touch her, "Wench,"

"Shut up!" she snaps, and she moves away from me.

The sun has almost completely set and the only light in the apartment is the one over our heads. The sky is purple outside and everything has an eerie darkness to it. It's a little depressing. I can hear her heart racing, I can see the troubled expression on her face, the way she's nibbling her lower lip. It's pretty sexy actually...and her tits look good enough to eat...

...Oh, _great_.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

A long pause.

She nods slowly.

"I mean--I'm not sure," she says, looking down and fiddling with a checkered tea towel on the bench. "I'm late." Her eyes creep hesitantly towards my face, and then her expression changes, she looks confused and then timidly hopeful.

Because I'm smiling.

I step toward her and take her into my arms, "Wench," she clings to my chest and happy tears spill from her eyes and then she's laughing, dampening my shirt in her relieved joy.

"Don't get too excited," she tells me, and I flick a tear off her cheek with the back of my forefinger, "I'll get a test tomorrow and we'll--!"

I pick her up, my hands on her waist, and I spin her around, laughing. The sides of my mouth hurt from smiling and after the shock of being suddenly suspended in the air wears off, she's smiling too. Her eyes glitter and water over even more until I can feel tiny little tears like raindrops falling on my face. I don't care if she isn't pregnant. I love her.

I love you so fucking much, Kagome.

I lower her and crush her to my body again and hug her as hard as I can, burying my face in the crook of her neck and thinking that maybe she'll get the message without having to hear it. She wraps her arms around me and whispers in my ear.

"I love you too, InuYasha,"

The room is dark and I can finally settle into the warmth of my bed and hold Kagome. My pregnant Kagome that's going to give me lots of babies and keep being the wonderful woman she's always been. It's been a long day. Didn't have as much sex as I'd liked to, but still a good day. A good birthday. I lie on my back and listen to my wife's deep breathing and I stare at my shiny new alarm clock and then at the plain ceiling above.

When did I get so lucky?

"_I'm sorry, mommy, I made you sad," Kai says quietly, looking down into his lap and twirling his thumbs. _

_Kagome sits beside him on his Dragonball Z covered bed and brushes his bangs from his face, "It's ok, Kai," she says softly, "Just don't do it again."_

"_Ok," he says, reaching up to hug her._

_I watch their embrace from where I stand, leaning on the doorframe to his bedroom. Kai's body looks so small in her arms and I remember watching them together when he was much smaller. He's still small, I guess. Pretty huge head though. But I suppose that's what they mean when they say 'they grow so fast'. Once he's older, he won't need me anymore, and it'll just be me and Kagome again. And the baby._

_But I love Kai. He's my son; I don't want him to leave..._

"_Come on, guys," I call to them, "Let's watch Transformers."_

_Kagome smiles and Kai springs of the bed, cheering and sprinting past me towards the lounge room. She gets up and follows him, taking my hand when she reaches the doorway and gracing my cheek with a soft kiss. _

"_Hurry up! It's starting!" He calls, waving us down and pointing hurriedly to the T.V and the opening credits of Transformers. It is a pretty awesome movie, I guess. "Hurry up!"_

"_Coming, coming," Kagome says, laughing._

_We go to Kai and settle on the couch that fits all of us and keep only half our attention on the movie and the other half on the expression on his face. We snuggle up comfortably and spend the rest of my birthday watching robots save the world._

_Guess I gotta make the best of being a dad before he grows up._

A knock at the door pulls me from my half sleep and it's hard to open my heavy eyelids properly. What time is it?

The door creaks open just a fraction and I see Kai's distinct outline in the darkness. I look at my new alarm clock. It's late.

"Boy?" I whisper in the darkness, careful of waking Kagome.

The plush carpet makes his entrance soundless and he walks up to me slowly, knowing the importance of the silence and what I'll do to him if we wakes his mother.

"I can't sleep," he tells me under his breath.

I sigh and sit up, turning towards him and lowering my feet off the bed, "Just lie down and close your eyes," I tell him. His eyes flick to my feet and then back to my face.

"I had a bad dream," he says, his voice wavering. He looks ashamed of himself, scared, like I'm going to punish him for being afraid.

Maybe I'm not too good at this father thing.

I take his hand and stand out of bed, "Come on," I lead him quietly out of the room and close the door behind us, knowing my way to the kitchen in the darkness.

It's only once we get there that I turn on some lights. Kai sits on the cushioned stool at the bench and I rummage in the pantry for some cocoa. Cold milk from the fridge, a mug. The glasses clang together softly. I make us both some chocolate milk, heating it in the microwave. We both wince at the loud 'beep' that comes from the machine when it's done.

I hand him a mug, wisps of steam snaking from the drink, "This'll help you sleep. Careful."

"Thanks," he says, and takes a sip anyway. I watch him burn his tongue, but he shows no sign of it. Is he trying to prove to me that he's strong? He thinks that he needs to?

I'm a shitty dad.

"What did you dream about?" I ask him after a long silence. I take a sip of my cocoa after blowing on it to help it cool and I lean on the kitchen bench across from my son. Kagome's cocoa is better.

I see his jaw clench and he looks suddenly older, "I don't wanna talk about it," he says, even _sounding_ older.

What are you trying to prove, Kai? I'm already proud of you.

I study him quietly and take another sip of the crappy drink, "Alright."

We spend some time in each other's company in silence, each sipping slowly every now and then. I see Kai has a chocolaty milk mustache and I try not to laugh in concern for his budding pride. I smile and reach across the bench and wipe it off for him with a tea towel. He blushes and I pinch his cheek.

"You done?" I ask, pushing away from the bench and putting my empty mug in the sink.

He nods; his bright golden eyes low.

I take the mug from his little hands and put it in the sink while he hops off his stool, and I turn to walk back down the hallway, waiting by the door to his room. He pads over to me, yawning, and I pat his back and follow him into his room.

"Feeling better?"

He nods and gives me a little smile, wiggling under the Dragonball Z bed covers. He looks like his age again, my little boy. He looks up at me and I sit by him, brushing his cheek with my knuckles.

"Happy Birthday, dad," he says. I smile down at him and I feel a little tugging at my damn heart.

"Good night, champ." I say.

I move to get up by Kai stops me. I feel a little hand on my wrist, the grip hesitant but firm. I sit back down and wait for him to talk. He looks like he's thinking a little too hard.

"Dad," he begins, and I can tell by the tone of his voice already that it's gonna be a question. He goes quiet.

"Yeah...?"

"If me and mommy died, what would you do?"

What the fuck?

I'm a bit startled but then he keeps looking at me with that utterly innocent curious look that only a child could wear and that I could never refuse. I don't really think about my answer, I just let it come out.

"If you died..."

I sigh and close my eyes. My heart gives another little tug.

"I would probably want to die too." I tell him.

He barely hesitates.

"So you could be with us?"

A tiny, sad smile tugs at my lips.

"Yeah. So I could be with you."

He seems satisfied and he releases my wrist. "Good night, daddy. I love you." I tuck him in, brush his black bangs out of his innocent little face and I leave his room, turning back in the doorway only to see him already sleeping. He looks like Kagome when he's sleeping, peaceful and calm. He has such spirit, too. I feel my heart well up in my chest and I feel like its expanding. He's a good son.

But am I a good father?

I close his door softly and flick off the light switch, swallowing in the silent, dark hallway. It's so quiet my ears hurt from hearing and the only thing I can hear is my heart. The distance to mine and Kagome's room seems to stretch and grow longer, and I take small steps in an attempt to cover it.

_I would probably want to die too._

_So you could be with us?_

_Yeah. So I could be with you._

Children need to hear lies sometimes.

I probably should have lied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Christmas

Disclaimer: InuYasha and its characters belong to Takahashi Rumiko, other characters belong to me 3 (except maybe Ruri p)

_Merry Christmas everyone!  
I know it's late, but I hope you spent it with the ones you love._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm really not a morning person.

At least not when Kagome isn't in bed with me...

Stupid bitch...leaving me alone for a whole day...

"_There's just a few more last minute things I need to get," she pleads, the early morning darkness casting a blue hue over our room._

"No! Kagome, we have enough crap already!"

"Please, InuYasha?" she kisses my cheek and keeps kissing until she gets to my jaw.

_Nuh-uh. Not falling for that one!_

"I said no, and no matter how much you try to..." she sucks on the column of my throat, running her tongue over my Adam's apple the way I love her to, "...convince me," she smiles when I swallow hard and it bobs up and down.

_No! I'm not that easy!_

"It won't take long..." she says absentmindedly, moving south from my neck to put wet kisses on my collarbone, "...and when I come back," she begins suggestively. She lets the phrase dangle in the air between us until I'm about ready to suffocate.

"When you come back...?" I ask, trying my hardest to keep the desperate hopefulness out of my voice.

"When I come back..." she continues, licking the space down the centre of my chest and then leaving a trail towards a nipple. I close my eyes and she flicks it with her tongue, swirls those little swirls around it that drive me absolutely insane. "When I come back, there will be a present for you, too," her mouth covers my sensitive spot and she sucks.

_My voice wavers a little and I swallow to keep it steady, "Yeah? What kind of present?"_

She releases my nipple with a cute 'pop' and smiles up at me, her hands resting on my chest.

"_A special one." _

The sunlight bursts through the little gap in the curtains and spears my eyes tightly shut. I can hear those annoying carolers singing Jingle Bells in the doorways down the street and I can hear their feet sloshing through the snow. Of course. It's almost Christmas. The crisp smell of morning and cold covers the room and my damn blanket isn't thick enough.

Fucking goose bumps.

I kick the cover off. My long pajama pants have climbed all the way up to my thighs and my legs are fucking freezing. With my luck the heater's broken.

Stupid Cold...Stupid Wench out spending all my money on Stupid Presents...

_Stupid._

The carolers keep singing. It gets louder as they get closer to my house...and still the same damn song. It'll be stuck in my head all day.

I sit up in bed and yawn, stretching out the stiffness in my muscles that a cold night's sleep brings. My feet touch the carpeted floor, cushioned and comfortable, and as I stand my pajama pants slide down my legs to their original position, the blue flannelette material getting caught at my knees on the way down. I head to the bathroom and I catch my unfortunate reflection in the mirror. The harsh white light in the bathroom makes the bags under my eyes look like giant sacks.

I'm getting old.

And they're _still_ singing that damn song.

"_Oh_, jingle bells, jingle bells,  
Jingle all the way,  
Oh, what fun it is to ride,  
In a one horse open sleigh--"

Kai bursts open his window in the crisp morning air and yells at the top of his lungs.

"SHUT THE _FUCK_ UP!"

And they stop singing. Gotta love teenagers.

My reflection smiles at me and I dip my head to splash my face once the running water goes warm. I straighten up again and it's still smiling, the dead silence sounding much better than the 44th repeat of Jingle Bells. The fluffy white hand towel by the basin feels soft on my face as I soak up the water and drown in the smell of my wife.

_Oh god._

I still fucking love it.

My son calls me from the kitchen down the hall, "Dad! How long has the orange juice been in the fridge?"

I watch myself in the mirror as I answer, the lines on my forehead looking much more prominent than last I checked as I frown, "I dunno...smell it!"

A pause and them some coughing from the kitchen.

Kai's reply comes, "Oh fuck, it smells like shit!"

"So throw it out!"

"The bin is full!"

I sigh and roll my eyes at myself, "So take the trash out!"

The rustle of plastic.

"Ah shit, it's dripping!"

"So clean it up! And stop fucking swearing!"

"Guh, fine!"

He slams the door behind him in true adolescent style and I pull my pajamas off and change into warmer clothes as fast as possible to avoid the damn cold. I step out of our room and down the hall, hugging myself for warmth. A hot chocolate would be great right now...

But mine aren't anywhere near as good as Kagome's.

I settle for my half-assed mixture of chocolate flavored dust and hot water mixed together in a mug. I take a sip and the scalding temperature attacks my tongue right away. I recoil as a reflex and the drink splashes out of the mug and onto the white fluffy dog slippers Kagome bought me last Christmas and onto the kitchen floor.

"Ah, fuck." I manage through a burnt tongue.

Kai clears his throat from the doorway, "What a great example you're setting," he drawls, rolling his eyes and moving to line the bin with a new bag, "_Neither_ of us is allowed to swear, you know." He sighs and straightens up, walking over to the fridge and burying himself in it in the search for breakfast. "Where's mom?" He asks, more so questioning the lack of a good mom-made breakfast rather than the personal absence of his mother.

"Keh," I set the hot, hot, hot chocolate aside and go about pouring myself a glass of cold, cold water, "Out shopping again with your sister."

Buying more Stupid Presents and Stupid Things.

Kai emerges from the fridge with milk (that _hasn't_ expired - he checked) and pours himself a bowl of cereal, setting it on the kitchen bench and leaning over it with a spoon, smirking and looking _far_ too much like me. His black hair is messy and falling around his face and shoulders. "Oh," he says, his face going serious and the volume of his voice dropping, "Have you wrapped mom's present?"

I slap my hand to my forehead, "Gah, I forgot!" and I pause to take in the tingly feeling of freezing water on my burnt tongue.

The secrecy of the conversation was suddenly forgotten and he raises his voice, "Dad! What if she finds it! We need to get it wrapped and under the tree so she doesn't see it before Christmas!"

"Oh, wait!" Now I remember why I haven't wrapped it yet, "I was waiting for the last one to be developed so I could put it in the back..."

_Why am I explaining myself to a 17-year-old?_

"Well when will it be done? It can't take that long to develop a stupid photo," His irritated eyes flick to his mobile phone at the end of the counter and then back to me, "and does it really have to be in there? I'd rather not have a record of me in a Christmas hat..." He curses under his breath as he spills some milk and cereal on the bench, his hands clenching into fists. Why the hell is he so pissed off about a photo?

I just stare at him for a bit. I notice his eyes are slightly bloodshot. I notice the frustration on his face; the depth of his frown and that something else in his golden eyes. Unfocused. Confused.

Kai...what the hell is wrong with you?

And then realization dawns on my like a harsh slap to my face. It stings. Leaves a red mark.

"Are you doing drugs?"

He recoils off the kitchen bench in a heartbeat, his face screwing up, "What!? No!" he looks so much bigger now than I remember, as if he had suddenly grown into a young man overnight. "Are you stupid? Why would I be taking drugs? Just 'cause I'm a teenager you assume--? You don't know anything!" _When did he get so tall?_

I look at him more closely, setting down my glass and taking a step towards him. "Kai...what's wrong?"

You're shaking...

He frowns; his teeth bared a little, "Nothing! It's none of your business!" He snatches up his phone from the bench.

And then he storms down the hall into his room and slams the door. 

Fucking teenagers.

She smiles that brilliant smile.

"Ok, so this one's for Miroku." She explains, her arm disappearing into a shopping bag and emerging again with a packaged up mini telescope. I want to whine and complain, because we already bought Miroku a present.

But her _smile_...I never want to argue with that smile.

It's just like her mother's.

"Ruri..." I complain, slumping over the table. All I can do is sit back and watch as the pile on its surface grows. More presents. More Christmas _Joy_. I sigh. "Go wrap them all and get them under the tree, ok?"

Her little blue eyes light up, "I get to wrap them all by myself?"

I reach out to ruffle her silky dark hair but she pulls away, frowning and lifting a hand to the shiny new clips in her hair. Red and green with little silver bells. Sometimes I forget she's not like Kai. I notice her dress matches the Christmas theme. No doubt something Kagome picked out. It's a pretty dress; the dark Christmas colours suit her. My little girl.

_Nothing_ like Kai.

"Yeah, you can wrap them all by yourself!" I say enthusiastically, smiling.

Smiles come so easily to me these days.

Her face lights up like a Christmas tree, "Alright!" and she digs into the shopping bag to pull out new wrapping paper (yes, we ran out) and the scissors and sticky tape from the cupboard in the kitchen.

"Careful," I warn, when she climbs up onto the bench to reach it.

And then comes Kagome's scolding voice, "InuYasha! What's Ruri doing up on the bench!?" she appears through the hallway, having gone to change into more comfortable clothes. She takes the 10-year-old gently from the waist and puts her down on the plushy carpet next to me, then sets the sticky tape and scissors on the table in front of our daughter.

"It's ok mommy, I can do it myself," the girl boasts, "I'm old enough now, you know."

"I know you can, baby," Kagome smiles, rubbing Ruri's back, "Just be careful with the scissors, ok?" she pulls out a chair and sighs as she sits down, her legs no doubt sore from walking around for so many hours. She turns to me, looking over Ruri sitting between us, her chair tucked right in and already wrapping her first present, "Mommy needs a foot rub."

I narrow my eyes at her and she smiles mischievously.

"Mhm," Ruri chimes in, "Mommy was working hard today!"

Oh _great_. She's got reinforcements now.

"Please, daddy?" Kagome says, lifting a gorgeous leg and wiggling her toes at me. I look at her like she's my worst enemy and then she smiles, lifting that beautiful leg a little higher so that her long pants slide down towards her knee and reveal a smooth calf. Her eyes darken and my insides start to feel hot.

I shift my chair towards her and her feet are in my lap in a heartbeat.

Damn.

How the hell did you do that, Kagome?

I start working on her worn feet and I watch Ruri finish wrapping the mini telescope for Miroku. "So is all the shopping done now?" I ask; my hands busy making Kagome feel like the queen that she is. My queen.

My _wife_.

"I think so," she says, sighing and slumping back into her chair and closing her eyes. "Hm, where's Kai?" she asks all of a sudden.

My hands stop massaging and the little smile I had on my lips dies down.

"In his room." I tell her, my solemn voice no doubt making her worry.

She pulls her feet out of my lap and leans forward, "What happened?" Stressed lines on her forehead appear.

I sigh and look down the hallway towards Kai's room. He's been in there for hours. "I need to talk to him," I say, "Don't worry about it, I'll tell you later."

The lines on her forehead don't go away.

"Kagome," I lean in and take her hands in mine, "I'll take care of it."

She nods.

Ruri squeals and breaks the short silence.

"Mommy! I cut myself!"

"Oh, Ruri! I told you to be careful!" Kagome is out of her chair and fretting over the girl in an instant, "Are you alright? Let me get you a band-aid honey."

Some exaggerated tears and a phone call from Sango later...

"We'll see you in a few hours." Kagome says, putting a little red coat on Ruri and grabbing her bag and keys from the kitchen bench.

Ruri is already out the door, "Hurry up, mom! Chihiro said 5:00!" I suppose she forgot about the cut on her finger. I notice the little red band-aid (because it has to match her outfit) as she bends over to tie her own shoelaces.

They're going to Miroku's to help decorate for some sort of unnecessary pre-Christmas dinner that Sango, Rin and Kagome insist on doing every year. Honestly, I go for the food, but it isn't always the best when my jackass brother is sitting across from me in a perfect suit, perfectly groomed, perfectly cutting up his perfect food into tiny chewable _perfect_ pieces.

Anyway.

Just before Kagome leaves, she lowers her voice and gives me that look.

"Go talk to Kai." She tells me, and then secures her scarf around her neck - blue, like her eyes - and leaves, closing the door behind her. And then it's just the me, the silence, and my son down the hall. I can hear my heart beating and I can hear the cars on the street outside.

Keh, what happened to my special present?

Stupid wench.

_Beautiful_, amazing, stupid wench.

I clean up the bits and pieces of wrapping paper and the unusable scrunched up bits of tape that Ruri stuck to the edge of the table. The scissors go back in the cupboard in the kitchen, some leftover dishes are washed, and everything's _'the way I left it, InuYasha!'_.

All that's left is the horrors that lie in the room just down the hall.

_Time to be a dad, InuYasha._

Kai's room.

It used to be so innocent. I look at it now; the dark curtains are drawn, there are chords and wires all over the floor around his computer, his stereo, and there's crap busting out from under his bed. I approach it; he's lying down and facing away from me, and if he heard me come in and hasn't told me to piss off yet, I'm supposing I'm in luck. As I reach out to touch his shoulder I remember a time when I used to tuck him into his Dragonball Z covers. He would tell me he loves me.

And I'd feel like a good father.

"Oi, Kai," I say gently. Is he sleeping?

_Or does he hate me?_

"Kai," I say a little louder.

When he doesn't answer I touch his shoulder and he jumps, startled, yanking that iPod thing out of his ears and sitting up, with a look on his face that says he _really_ doesn't want me around. It hurts;

This distance between us.

He clutches the music thing in his fist, "What do you want?" He spits out at me, his eyes bloodshot and his nose a little red. The brightness in his eyes is lost to the darkness of his room and the _something_ he has going on inside him. He sniffs and rubs his nose, looking down into his hands with a broken look on his face that makes me realize he hasn't been doing drugs.

He's been crying.

"Are you ok?" I ask softly, sitting on the bed beside him like I used to all those years ago to tell him stories.

He looks away from his hands but not at me, at the little gap in the curtains that's letting the orangey afternoon sunset colour seep into his room. The colour of his eyes. My eyes.

My son.

"Please," I implore, touching his shoulder again. When he doesn't recoil I rub his back, "Tell me what the hell is going on."

"It's stupid," he mumbles under his breath, still looking at the gap between the curtains.

"Kai," I squeeze his shoulder, "It can't be stupid if it's making you like _this_."

And then our eyes meet; it's sudden, it throws me off guard. It hits me like two thousand knives. I look into the depressed golden depths and I know exactly what's wrong with him.

He has a broken heart.

"What happened?" I ask softly. My voice is level, my face calm. Because on the inside I'm screaming. Everything in me is screaming for me to _hug the boy_, to _make it better_, to fix it all. He's far too young to have a broken heart.

I watch him closely and see him force something down that must have tried to overwhelm him.

"There's this girl," he begins, his voice almost a whisper and his eyes back to the iPod in his hands. "Ai," he breathes. Her name.

I can see it tearing him apart.

"Go on," I urge him. I want to know what this _girl_ did to my son.

He takes a deep breath, "Well..." his thumbs start fiddling with each other, "We'd been going out for a few months...mom knew about us..."

Eh? Why doesn't anyone tell _me_ these things!?

"We were great - she was great," he says, his voice starting to waver. "I've never felt like this about anyone before," he tells me, and I know he trusts me. "And we were so happy, y'know? I knew it was more than some crush..." he trailed off, taking a pause and no doubt trying to control his emotions. I can see the corners of his mouth twitching and I know he's trying his hardest not to cry, just like when he was little, and it makes me see that he's still my little boy.

"We had sex..." he says carefully.

"What!?" When the fuck did my little boy start having _sex_!?

"It was my first time..." he went on, ignoring my outburst. He tries to find the right words to describe the best feeling in the world, "It was...it was...like--"

"I know what it's like." I cut him off and save him the trouble of looking for them all day.

"_K-Kagome," I gasp, her naked body beneath me is nothing short of the best thing I've ever felt. She wraps her arms around me, her eyes welcoming me in; the warmth is something I never want to be rid of. The warmth of lying in Kagome's arms, the look in her blue, blue eyes. The warmth of loving her more than anything else in the world and knowing she feels the same._

_I'm going to marry this girl._

"_Oh, god," she whispers in my ear as I start to enter her for the first time. "I love you so much," she tells me, her breathing deep and long, her hands shaking as they clutch at my back. I know she's in pain as I push further in, and I know I really should care more about what she's feeling than about what I'm feeling, but -- but..._

_It just feels so __**fucking good**_

_Her wet, wet heat tightens around my cock and the breath whooshes right from my lungs. Before this very instant, I told myself it couldn't possibly be that hard to stay in control of myself, I wouldn't possibly lose it because I love Kagome so much that nothing will stop me from holding out for her and concentrating on her needs. That was my plan. Make it to twenty. I kept telling myself that. Make it to twenty. Make it to twenty, InuYasha._

_Until Kagome was underneath me, until I witnessed first-hand what it was really like to be inside her, to have her looking at me with pain in her eyes overrun by passion and love and awe for me than no-one else has ever had. Until she clutched at my back as I took her virginity, until she whispered in my ear that she loves me, the hot breath like a caress to my skin. And she looks so fucking gorgeous it's not even fair._

_Make it to five, InuYasha, make it to five._

_The first time I thrust into her my entire body enters heaven, she whimpers against my shoulder and bites down a little on my skin. "Holy shit, Kagome," I gasp when her muscles tighten around me. My eyes screw themselves shut and my arms are trembling to hold up my weight above her, the most beautiful, amazing girl in the world. I force my eyes open when I hear her small cry, and worry soon replaces the bliss that is numbing me to everything else that exists. "Are you ok?"_

She swallows and nods at me, a small smile that's probably forced, "Keep going," she tells me.

I feel bad for hurting her, it's the last thing I want to do, but we both knew it would hurt her, and she told me...well, she told me that...

"I want to give this gift to you."

The second thrust is an accident, involuntary. But then Kagome's hands come around my neck and she pulls me in for a kiss. Her lips taste so good, and the heat between us is dizzying as her tongue plays with mine. I thrust into her a third time, my hips moving with a mind of their own, and she cries out in surprise, breaking the kiss.

"Wait," she tells me, and I think I'm going to die, "Tell me you love me," she says, "Say my name and tell me you love me."

Oh god, Kagome, you have no idea.

"I love you, Kagome," I tell her, my voice rough with emotion as little bullets of pleasure ricochet up and down my spine, "I love you so fucking much."

_She smiles just before I claim her lips and my hips jerk forward on their own again._

_Fuck._

_Little spasms start happening and I know I've got to keep going. I pull back slowly, and thrust into her with a long, deliberate stroke that makes her whimper and makes me explode inside her precious body. My hips jerk, my hands clench up, my toes curl, I cry out her name and I collapse onto the girl I love more than anything else in the world. _

_Nice. I made it to five._

_I can't control my breathing, I can't control my trembling, I can't control the overwhelming need to kiss her and hold her and never, ever, ever let go.  
_

_She says, "I love you, InuYasha."_

_I say, "Marry me."_

"Kai! I don't believe this! Did you use protection!?"

"Please don't do this, dad..." He covers his face with a hand in shame.

I sigh. He's right. It must be hard enough for him to talk about this already. There's a silence between us and I hear him take a deep breath.

"She left and didn't call me that night," he says, "Or the next day..." I see moisture begin to coat his eyes and he squeezes them shut, "In a single week, I've never felt so vulnerable before in my life," he breathes out.

I smile softly, "I know how you feel," I say, my hand on his shoulder. I know exactly how he feels. That _weakness_, that _exposure_ after opening your heart utterly and completely to someone else. It's like...

Giving them the power to destroy you, but trusting that they won't.

"She called me the other night. After a whole week." He continues, "She told me she doesn't want me anymore." He chokes and the tears, the bottled up emotion, explode from his eyes and the distance between us closes as he hugs me. "She told me she found someone else," he says, muffling it into my shoulder.

My son is hugging me...

My arms come up around his shaking body and he cries into my shoulder, clutching for life onto my shirt.

"That night," he said, his voice quiet and broken, "She told me she loved me." I can feel him trembling, jerking with sobs and I realize suddenly. I _don't_ know how he feels. I never will. I gave Kagome the power to end me, to shatter my heart into tiny, little, invisible pieces. But she didn't.

She said 'yes' and she became my wife.

I blame her for that now, for making me the happiest man alive and filling my life with brightness and joy. I blame her for making everything amazing, for giving me beautiful children and wonderful friends. I could hate her for all of it. For truly loving me and giving me a place to call home. Because of her, I don't know the pain my son is going through right now. Because of her, no matter how much I say I do, I really _don't_ understand what he's feeling, and there's nothing I can do to make it better.

So I start crying too.

"You're fucking pathetic," he says against my shoulder, his voice hoarse and broken, "I bet you haven't even wrapped mom's present yet."

We laugh through our tears together.

"Ahh, I'm stuffed," I say, rubbing my inflated stomach. I lie on my side of the bed, propped up with a few pillows while I wait for Kagome to come to bed. I can see her in the bathroom, washing off her make-up and taking off those earrings with the gold bells and red bows - they're tacky but they're cute - that she always wears to Christmas parties. Not that it was really a party... "Damn you can cook," I tell her, trying to get her attention.

She turns away from the mirror and smiles, her face fresh and her hair loose. Relaxed. Happy. Just the way I like her.

She flicks off the light switch and climbs over me to get to her side of the bed - she's even sexy in long baggy pajamas - and I catch her scent. That incredible buttery coconut smell from that moisturizer she uses on special occasions. I close my eyes and take a deep breath as she settles herself beneath the covers by my side and I try not to whine.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" She asks, tugging lightly at the extra pillows I have behind my back.

I pull them out from behind me until there's only one and I lie down, wrapping my arms around her little waist and pulling her flannelette covered body flush against mine. I bury my nose in the crook of her neck, nuzzling aside the collar of her pajamas, and I can smell that incredible smell of Kagome and coconut and soap and I groan.

My voice is muffled against her skin, "I don't want to sleep."

I can hear the smile in her voice and I can feel her hands drawing things on my back, "But tomorrow's Christmas Eve, Inu," she says, pulling back so she can see my face, "We have to wake up early," she brushes my hair out of the way and kisses my forehead. Her hand is so soft...her lips are so soft...

I pull her close and bury my face again and I grumble.

"You said you got me a special present," I complain against her delicious skin. Her smell is driving me crazy.

She laughs, "You know you can't open your presents before Christmas." I frown.

And then I roll her on her back, pin her down and spread her amazing legs so that my stiff cock is snuggled comfortably in that warm place in between them.

"I think I _can_."

I smirk because I know she loves it.

I see that darkness settle in her eyes, I see the way her lips part a little, the way they do when she can't think of what to say. I lean in and kiss her to save her the trouble of trying to come up with some witty come-back and I press my hips into hers to let her know precisely what I want. Her breath catches in her chest and my hand comes up to flick open the top buttons of her shirt while she's distracted with my tongue in her mouth. She gasps when I break the kiss and moans when I suck on her neck. I feel one of her hands sneak from my back down to my crotch and she rubs the bulge in my pants.

Fuck, she's so good at that.

Just the right pressure, just the right pace...I renew my efforts on her neck and lick up and down the slender column, sucking her skin in all the sensitive places that took me years to find. My hips jerk towards her hand and my body heat is skyrocketing in my thick winter pajamas.

"Oh god, Kagome," I grunt into her skin, "don't you fucking stop."

_Yes_...

And then she stops.

"W-wait," she says, and I stop sucking. I kiss the red mark I left while I wait for her to continue, "You didn't tell me what happened with Kai!" She pulls her hand away from my crotch and props herself up on her elbows with that worried expression on her face.

I just stare at her. My eye twitches.

"Wench..."

"InuYasha! Did you talk to him?"

I close my eyes and I try to calm my racing heart.

"Yeah," I say.

"Well? Tell me."

I pinch the bridge of my nose, "Look, woman, I'm trying to ravish you right now. Can we talk about Kai tomorrow?"

The absolute fury in her eyes has my dick scared soft in two seconds.

"Ok, ok!" I sigh, "He had some girl trouble." I say. I remember my conversation with Kai and I try to figure out how much I should tell her.

Her eyes go from aggravated to worried again. "What happened?"

"Some stupid bitch dumped him," She doesn't say anything, so I go on, "and he was in love with her."

Her eyes brighten with moisture, "Is he ok?"

_He cried for three hours._

"He'll get over it."

She frowns and says quietly, "How could you be so callous towards your son?" She pushes me gently off her and sits up, "He has feelings too you know. You can't wave them off and act like they don't matter!"

I smile, and I don't know why, "He's stronger than you think, Kagome."

"But he's still just a kid!"

I stare at her for a moment, her hair one big tumbling mess of silky brown around her face and shoulders, and her eyes that gorgeous emotional blue colour that takes my breath away.

"You're so beautiful," I tell her, because I just can't keep it in.

She goes silent and I reach out to touch her hand, resting on the bed. "I should go talk to him," she says, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

I run my thumb over her soft skin, "No, you should stay here with me and give him his space."

Her hand starts to play with mine, "How do you know he'll be ok?"

Our fingers lace together.

"I just know."

She sighs in the quiet and lies down, snuggling into my chest and pulling the covers over us. "I trust you," she tells me in the darkness "and I love you." She falls asleep eventually, and I lie awake holding her like I have so many times before, staring at the closed curtains that shield us from the bright street light just outside.

_Kagome, I'm a good husband, right?  
_

I rest my chin on her head and I think about the years of my life I've spent lying with Kagome in my arms, and how they shine so brightly next to the years I spent without her. I think about how many years I've had a family, about Kai, who says the glass is half empty, and about my beautiful Ruri, who says it's half full. I think of the time when I wouldn't have even imagined something as wonderful as a family could happen to me one day.

_  
Am I a good father?_

"Merry Christmas! Come in, come in!" Kagome greets cheerily.

Rin's smile is huge, "Kagome! Merry Christmas!" She blows a puff of air upwards to get the white fluffy stuff from her Christmas hat out of her eyes.

I can't help but smile too as Rin and Sesshoumaru come through the doorway and take off their coats while Miroku's girls go to help in the kitchen. Everyone's running around to get the feast ready. The _best_ thing about Christmas. I can smell the turkey. But damn, it's not ready yet. There are at least five women in there, what the hell is the hold up?

The food is taking too long.

My brother joins us in the living room, his chin all high and his eyes all squinty when he looks at Kouga sitting next to me. They share those acknowledging nods and Sesshoumaru manages to sit down - even with that giant stick up his ass. Miroku breaks the silence.

"So, how about this weather?"

And he gets three death stares for the lame attempt at conversation.

"Guh, well _you_ try think of something we all have in common!" He crosses his arms over his chest and slumps back into the couch.

I turn to my brother, "Did you watch the final last night?" I smile because my team won and because his team was playing them.

"A fluke." He says in that calm and collected way.

I open my mouth to argue but Kai walks through the front door, his arms full with presents, his face full with a smile and his eyes full with sadness. The youngest ones - Ruri and Kouga's kid, Sakura, sprint towards him and the presents are gone in three seconds flat. They run to place them on top of the growing pile under our tree, so they can open them all after lunch, because _'anyone you doesn't eat, doesn't get to open their presents, ok!?'_ Kai sinks into the couch beside Miroku and opens himself a bottle of beer.

"Merry Christmas, Kai!" Miroku says cheerily. "Thanks for bringing the presents over from our house; I can't believe I forgot them!"

"_Yay! Auntie Sango's here!" Ruri jumps into her favourite 'aunts' arms as Mirolu and his woman walk through the doorway. They're always the first ones here on Christmas day. Their girls strut in, all of them tall and beautiful and very much aware of their good looks._

"_Wow, I love your dress!" Sango smiles, "And guess who got you a Christmas gift?"_

_Ruri's face lights up like nothing else._

"Miroku!" Sango calls to her husband, who already found a seat in front of the T.V. with me. "Where are the kids' presents? I want to give Ruri's to her now."

_Miroku's face falls flat and Sango releases Ruri, walking calmly over to her beloved._

_He screws his eyes shut, "I forgot them at home," he says, his shoulders rising as he braces himself for a lashing. When nothing comes, he opens one eye as much as he dares to and meets Sango's furious face. "I'll go back and get them!" He tells her in a hurry, searching his pockets for car keys._

_Kai appears from the hallway, "It's cool Miro, I'll go for you."_

"Everyone! Lunch is ready!" Kagome calls from the dining table as she sets down the glazed ham.

The guys are in their seats in the blink of an eye and I see Kai's eyes light up for the first time in weeks. All of us - I've lost count of how many now - sit at the long, long table covered in the most fantastic Christmas feast you'll ever see. Ruri sits between her idols, Ayumi and Chihiro, looking all Christmas-ey and cute in a red and white dress. I sit at the head of the table, and Sesshoumaru directly opposite me on the other side. Just like every year. In between, our families, our friends, our pack.

I look over at Sango scolding Miroku for grabbing at food with his hands, at Rin, who is in a happy conversation with Ayame about how to honey glaze a ham and get all the cloves in the right place. I see Kouga, feeding his young boy bits of turkey with gravy, and Miroku's youngest, Yuki, staring in awe at the food. I look over at Kai and I watch him for a while, and I wonder how he must be feeling so miserable but forcing himself to be happy, at least just for today. He pokes around his salad with a fork, pushing away all the cherry tomatoes that he hates and I see him take a deep breath.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Ruri says, with gravy all over her face, getting grubby fingerprints on her glass of lemonade.

Kai smiles, a _real _smile, and he lifts his cup.

"Merry Christmas."

Everyone follows suit, and I appreciate the crystal wine glass in my hand as I hold it up and it catches the light.

"Cheers!" we all say.

I take a sip of my favourite Merlot and I catch Kagome looking at me from a few seats down. Our eyes lock over the rim of my glass and I lower it back to the table as everyone continues to eat. She doesn't say anything to me; she just looks at me with all that love in her eyes that I'll be working for the rest of my life to deserve. She looks so beautiful, her eyes bright and her cheeks a little pink from the warmth and the food and the happiness.

Look at us, Kagome, I tell her with my eyes.

Look how happy we ended up.

And it's all thanks to her. This woman that's so caring and selfless and passionate and loving. This woman that dragged me from hell to heaven, who completed my life and who continues to make it exciting and well worth living. _Kagome._ Her name. It so easily comes from my lips, it tastes so sweet. It so easily betrays any emotions welling inside. With her name, I can say everything and anything, all at once. Whether I like it or not.

Because she does something to me, something terrifying and wonderful that I don't ever want to be rid of; and I love her so much for it.

I'm fully aware of everyone around me, their happy faces and the incredible food. But my eyes are stuck now, by that same spell she cast on me the moment we first met. And I can't stop looking at her.

Kagome. This woman who gave me children and _family_.

This woman I call my wife.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_The End  
© axel720_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Guys! Hope you had a wonderful Christmas day. I had planned to have this done by Christmas Eve but things just got so hectic   
Well, I think that's it for now and I set up this chapter so that there was no room for me to add to the story any more after this. Sorry to say, but I'm just going to get way too busy and I have other things in my life more important, plus, I think that's enough, and I love this little series the way it is, and 5 is just a great number to leave it at p Thank you to everyone who has reviewed - 120+ (collectively) so far! It really encouraged me to write more, and I'm just glad people liked this so much. And as for Pistol-Whipped, I _will_ finish it! XD Hopefully before school starts up again - but I don't wanna force it out, so we'll see.

Happy holidays everyone!  
Ax.


End file.
